Watching LOTR
by Tolka
Summary: - Umgeschrieben - 10.000 Orks vor der Haustür. Was bleibt einem da noch übrig, als nach Mittelerde abzuhauen und Elben in den Wahnsinn zu treiben ;-)
1. Schlechter Tag

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien und nix mir.  
  
Warnung:  
  
Es mag vielleicht gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu bestehenden Fan-Fics geben, also bitte nicht erschlagen. Diese Story entstand aus purem Jux und Tollerei und hat absolut keine ernsten Absichten. Sie gehört in die Sparte - dramatisch HARMLOS ;-).  
  
@treue Leser: ich konnte nicht mehr länger dem Drang widerstehen, die Story beinahe komplett umzuschreiben. Hoffentlich ist der Text jetzt leichter zu lesen bzw. verständlicher. Über Vorschläge, Kritiken und Lob freue ich mich gleichermaßen.   
  
@rainer: er mir beim überarbeiten mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.  
  
----------------  
  
Vor mehr als zwei Jahren erklärten wir ein nettes Zweifamilienhaus am Rande eines kleinen Dorfes zu unserem neuen Domizil. Was gab es Schöneres, als in einem großem Haus, umgeben von Wiesen und Wäldern, eine WG zu gründen, die traumhafte Gegend zu genießen und die Abgeschiedenheit zu schätzen? Vielleicht mit zittrigen Fingern die DVD-Hülle zu öffnen, den Film einzulegen und auf die Gänsehaut zu warten, die sich stets aufs Neue bei der Titel-Musik von "The Two Towers" einstellte?  
  
Genau wegen dieses Gefühls trafen wir uns oft abends in meiner Wohnung, um einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend mit "Herr der Ringe" zu veranstalten. Meine Freunde machten es sich nacheinander auf der Couch gemütlich - nicht ohne vorher noch den ganzen Weg von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer à la "Hänsel und Gretel" vollzukrümeln.   
  
Unser neuer Mitbewohner Max teilte zwar nicht unbedingt unseren "Herr der Ringe"-Wahn, wollte aber nicht alleine den Abend verbringen und suchte seelenruhig in meiner Küche nach Essbarem.   
  
"Ach ja, in der Mappe auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen meine neuesten Slash-Bilder. Extra für unsere Gastgeberin habe ich einige mit Haldir und Legolas ausgedruckt. Nur Orophin ist sehr schwer zu kriegen. Hoffentlich kannst du mir verzeihen, Felicé?"  
  
Dabei setzte Max seine allerbeste Unschuldsmiene auf.  
  
Wir lachten nur herzhaft und Melissa, bekennender Legolas-Groupie, setzte sich neben mich. Ihr Bruder Martin half Max dabei, jede noch so gut versteckte Schokoladereserve zu plündern. David und Felicé machten sich über das Popcorn her und ließen es sich nicht nehmen, unseren Neuling als Zielscheibe zu missbrauchen. Ehe ich die kindische Meute wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, klingelte es an der Eingangstür. Seufzend stand ich auf, zog mir schnell Schuhe an und stieg in das Erdgeschoss runter. Etwas säuerlich öffnete ich schwungvoll die Tür, aber niemand war zu sehen. Leise schloss ich sie wieder. Vermutlich trieben nur einige Kinder aus dem Dorf Schabernack und hatten diebische Freude daran, Leute um diese späte Uhrzeit mit ihrer Klingelei zu Tode zu erschrecken. Also stellte ich die Glocke ab und tapste in meine Wohnung zurück.   
  
Ich quetschte mich gerade zwischen die anderen auf die Couch, als David feierlich die Fernbedienung in die Höhe hielt und mit einer ebenso feierlichen Stimme verkündete:  
  
"Meine werten Damen und Herren, lange haben wir auf diesen Moment gewartet. Lehnen Sie sich zurück und erleben Sie ein Abenteuer, das Sie sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorstellen könnten. Lord of the Rings - the two Towers."  
  
Obwohl wir restlichen fünf von unserer Umgebung bereits als seltsam empfunden wurden, so galt David selbst in der "Herr der Ringe"-Fangemeinde als Fanatiker schlechthin. Insgeheim stellten wir uns in diesem Moment David in einer praktischen weißen Jacke vor, wie er in einem ausgepolsterten Zimmer Zwiegespräche mit Melkor hielt.  
  
Die Musik ertönte und für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich meine Augen um mir vorzustellen, wie wunderbar es wäre, gleich Eowyn über die Ebenen von Rohan zu reiten. Plötzlich packte mich jemand fest an den Schultern und rüttelte mich unsanft durch. Verärgert öffnete ich meine Augen. "Was ist denn?"  
  
"Das musst du dir unbedingt ansehen Miriam!"   
  
Felicés Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik und sie zerrte mich in den Vorraum, wo bereits der Rest mit offenen Mündern schockiert vor dem Fenster stand. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, wie Max sich wie ein kleines Kind an David festkrallte. Sanft schob ich die beiden zur Seite und ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster hätte ausreichen sollen, mich für den Rest meines Lebens in eine Nervenheilanstalt einzuweisen.   
  
"Was zum Teufel -?"  
  
Keiner sprach ein Wort und nichts geschah, um das in meinem Kopf regierende Chaos zu beseitigen. Ich zweifelte an meinem Geisteszustand und war mit dieser Annahme vermutlich nicht alleine. Ich drückte mein Gesicht an der Fensterscheibe regelrecht platt, aber das Geschehen vor mir blieb. Martin brach nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen.  
  
"Orks."  
  
Es klang nüchtern, wie eine Tatsache, und das war es leider auch. Vom ersten Stock aus hatten wir eine sehr gute Aussicht auf die vor uns liegenden Wiesen und den angrenzenden Wald.  
  
"Viele Orks, verdammt viele", fügte ich hinzu.  
  
"Sie sind nicht in unserem Garten, nur hinter den Schuppen auf dem Feld."   
  
Felicé atmete tief ein.   
  
"Noch nicht!"   
  
David trug nicht gerade zu unserem Wohlbefinden bei.   
  
Als einer der Uruk-Hais spontan eine kleine Gruppe von Orks zusammenbrüllte, zuckten wir ängstlich zusammen. Schnell schob ich den Vorhang wieder vor, bevor die Kreaturen unsere Anwesenheit in dem Haus bemerkten.   
  
Martin rannte wie auf ein Zeichen von mir in die anderen Räumlichkeiten, drehte überall das Licht ab und ließ die Jalousien runter. Melissa durchsuchte fluchend meine Küche im Dunkeln und sie kam mit einigen Küchenutensilien, unter anderem einer Bratpfanne, zurück. Etwas irritiert musterte ich ihre "Beute".  
  
"Die Messer sind durchaus nützlich, aber was willst du bitte mit einer Bratpfanne?"  
  
"Vielleicht Orkschnitzel brutzeln?"   
  
Martins misslungener Scherz wurde mit einem mordlüsternen Blick von Seiten seiner Schwester bedacht.  
  
"Sam schlug doch die Orks auch mit einer Pfanne k.o.", antwortete sie.  
  
"Der Hobbit hatte pures Anfängerglück. Außerdem, Film bleibt Film, Mel."   
  
Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, meinen aufkeimenden Nervenzusammenbruch unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vorsichtig lugten wir seitlich der Jalousien raus, um die Anzahl der Orks zu schätzen. Ich sah mich bereits im Geiste einen Memozettel ausfüllen: "Wenn überlebt, sofort in ne Stadtwohnung umziehen, weg vom Land, weg vom Wald, weg von weiten endlosen Wiesen, auf denen Unmengen dieser Kreaturen und weiß Gott noch alles Platz hatten."  
  
Es waren noch keine zwei Stunden seit dem Entdecken der ungebetenen Gäste vergangen. Die Uhr zeigte längst Mitternacht an und so oft ich auch die Augen schloss und wieder öffnete: Die Orks blieben.   
  
"Ruhig Blut, Mädchen. Sie sind sicher hundert Meter, wenn nicht mehr vom Haus entfernt. Aber wie viel waren eigentlich hundert Meter?", dachte ich.  
  
Martin schien zu ahnen, welche Gedanken ich gerade hegte und meinte: "Im Abschätzen warst du noch nie besonders gut."  
  
"Danke für deine motivierenden Worte!", giftete ich ihn an.  
  
"Wir müssen der Realität ins Auge sehen, Miriam, da helfen uns keine Ausflüchte. Die Orks sind da draußen und wir in diesem Haus, ohne Verteidigung. Wir wissen nicht, woher sie gekommen sind oder was ihre Beweggründe sind!"  
  
"Wir wissen, was die Orks in Mittelerde treiben und ich werde denen höchstens tot in die Hände fallen, das schwöre ich dir."   
  
Mein Herz raste und meine Nerven ließen mich endgültig im Stich. Meine Knie wurden weich und ich setzte mich auf den Boden.   
  
"Mir ist schlecht."  
  
"Glaub mir, mir geht es nicht anders."   
  
Tröstend legte Martin seinen Arm um mich.  
  
Melissa blockierte seit geraumer Zeit die Toilette und machte keine Anstalten, jemals wieder raus zu kommen - außer natürlich, ihr heiß geliebtes Elbenprinzlein würde reinspaziert kommen.   
  
"Was macht ihr beiden ständig im Vorraum? Im Wohnzimmer ist auch der Boden wärmer."  
  
Fragend sah uns Max an.   
  
"Melissa ist in der Toilette."   
  
Ich deutete zur Tür hinter mir.  
  
"Felicé arbeitet mit David in der Küche gerade Verteidigungspläne aus, aber ich habe das Gefühl, diese würden uns nicht besonders weit bringen. Geschweige, unser Leben schützen. "Ich wollte euch eigentlich fragen, warum keiner von uns bis jetzt die Polizei angerufen hat. Einen Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?"  
  
Wir beide seufzten schwer. Max hatte im Grunde genommen eine gute Idee, aber sie würde uns nichts nützen.  
  
Anruf bei der Polizei: "Vor unserem Haus befinden sich hunderte Orks, die uns alle an die Gurgel wollen."   
  
Ein verlegenes Hüsteln am Ende der Leitung: "Ahm. Machen die, greifen die, äh, wer auch immer, Sie gerade an?"   
  
"Tja, derzeit sitzen und stehen sie eigentlich nur rum. Ab und an brüllt einer oder schlachtet einen Artgenossen ab, aber ansonsten passiert nichts Besonderes."   
  
"Niemand würde uns das Ganze hier abkaufen. Die würden höchstens die Leute mit der weißen Jacke vorbeischicken."   
  
Nun waren wir schon zu dritt, die schweigend im Vorraum saßen.  
  
Felicé klopfte leise gegen den Türrahmen. "Ich will euch in dieser suizidalen Phase auf keinen Fall stören, aber wie soll ich das erklären? Der Film läuft weiter, aber die Orks sind weg." 


	2. Qualitäten von Elben

"Weg? Wie, weg?"   
  
"Genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Gerade läuft die Schlacht bei Helms Klamm und die Orks sind nicht mehr da. Einfach weg."  
  
Wir standen auf und selbst Melissa lugte vorsichtig aus der Toilette heraus.  
  
"Die Orks sind weg?"  
  
"Nein, nur die im Film", antwortete Felicé und zerschlug damit Melissas Hoffnung.   
  
Gemeinsam stolperten wir ins Wohnzimmer zurück und versammelten uns vor dem Fernseher.   
  
"Wirklich, die sind weg!"  
  
Max konnte es kaum fassen.   
  
"Sagte ich doch bereits."   
  
Felicé verschränkte leicht verärgert ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
David schubste Max sachte zur Seite und klebte nun förmlich am Schirm. Minutenlang durchforstete er das Bild, ohne zu einem für ihn befriedigenden Ergebnis zu gelangen, bis er plötzlich mit einem "Aha" unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
  
"Richtet eure Blicke auf die rechte Seite des Bildes, dort, wo eigentlich die ganze Meute stehen sollte, Und nun", mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er eine kleine Kurve zur Hornburg, "sehen wir uns die Menschen und Elben an."  
  
Neugierig folgten wir seinen Ausführungen und kamen alle zum selben Schluss. Der Film hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt, und nun standen die elbischen Krieger, entgegen ihrer hoch gepriesenen Disziplin, unschlüssig herum. Aragorn diskutierte heftig mit König Theoden und Gimli schien Legolas gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen.   
  
Plötzlich huschten Schemen am unteren Rand des Bildschirms vorbei. Fragend sahen wir uns gegenseitig an und noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, erblickten wir die komplette Frontalansicht eines Orks. Ein Anblick, den ich gerne wieder so schnell wie möglich aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen würde.  
  
Er drehte sich zu seinen Artgenossen um und entfernte sich ein wenig von uns. Vorsichtig streckte er den rechten Arm aus und tastete eine unsichtbare Stelle ab.   
  
Max verlor jegliche Gesichtsfarbe. "Die können uns sehen?"  
  
Die Orks wandten sich von uns ab und begannen böse zu lachen. Zügig verschwanden sie nun vollständig auf unserem Blickfeld. Keiner von uns wagte laut auszuatmen. Melissa, einer dunklen Ahnung folgend, ging in den Vorraum zurück, schob den Vorhang ein kleines Stück zur Seite und versuchte angestrengt in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Ihre Mühe wurde bald belohnt. Zwischen den Scheunen auf dem Feld tauchten ein paar Orks auf und verschwanden in den nahe gelegenen Wald. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich die restlichen Orks anscheinend ebenfalls im Wald versteckten.  
  
"Unsere Gäste haben sich in den Wald zurückgezogen, zumindest vermute ich das. Zu hören sind sie noch, aber ich sehe keinen mehr. Trotzdem würde ich keinen Abendspaziergang empfehlen."  
  
Natürlich wollten wir alle uns selbst von der neuen Erkenntnis überzeugen und Melissa machte uns bereitwillig Platz. Allerdings konnten wir uns über die aktuelle Situation absolut nicht freuen und wurden zusätzlich noch durch ein leises Klopfen gestört. Max ortete als erster den Ursprung des Geräusches und katapultierte sich mit einem "Die auch noch!" ins Out. Ich hatte vorher noch niemals ein männliches Wesen in Ohnmacht fallen sehen, aber für alles gab es ein erstes Mal, und dann richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm und blickte in ein Paar unglaublich blauer Augen. Unwillkürlich prüfte ich die Ohren und verbiss mir in letzter Sekunde einen Kommentar.   
  
Im Geiste bat ich alle verfügbaren Götter des Universums, Melissa an ihrem derzeitigen Platz zu lassen, damit sie bloß nicht mitbekam, wer gerade vor mir stand. Anscheinend war ich den Göttern keinen Pfifferling mehr wert, denn die besagte Dame bahnte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ihren Weg zum Fernseher und schrie verzückt auf. "Legolas! Das ist ja Legolas!"  
  
Es war wohl sicherlich nicht mehr nötig zu erwähnen, dass sie ein bekennender Legolas-Groupie war. "Ist der süß! Diese Augen! Felicé, guck mal, ist er nicht süß, richtig niedlich!"  
  
Felicé zog es vor zu schweigen und auch ich versuchte, Melissas aufforderndem Blick auszuweichen.   
  
"Mel, halt die Klappe. Die können uns hören!"  
  
"Oh Miriam, nur weil du dich unsterblich in Haldir verknallt hast, kannst du doch wenigstens eine objektive Meinung über Legolas abgeben. Haldir wird das sicher verstehen und außerdem, wahrscheinlich verstehen sie uns gar nicht."  
  
"Was heißt hier verknallt? Ich bin in niemanden verknallt und würdige nur die Leistung des Darstellers, kapiert?"  
  
Sie zog die linke Augenbraue hoch und atmete tief ein. Ein deutliches Anzeichen für einen verbalen k.o.-Schlag.  
  
"Und warum ist dann dein Schlafzimmer voller Haldir Postern und Figuren?"  
  
Auf meiner Todesliste kam ein weiterer Name hinzu.  
  
"Weil diese zu den besten "Herr der Ringe"-Postern und -Figuren gehören. Rein optisch. Ich meine grafisch. Oh Leute, veräppeln kann ich mich selber!"  
  
David konnte sich ein Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen und selbst Martin verzog die Mundwinkel. Schneller als die Rennmaus Speedy Gonzales entfernten sie sich aus meiner Schusslinie und halfen dem vom harten Aufprall benommenen Max auf die Beine.   
  
Während die Jungs versuchten, Max wieder fit zu kriegen, lümmelte Felicé mit einem suspekten Grinsen auf der Couch und ich versuchte verzweifelt, mich gegen Melissa zu verteidigen. "Du hast selber gesagt, dass du Haldir nicht von der Bettkante stoßen würdest und gegen ein Schaumbad mit Erdbeerduft hättest du auch nichts einzuwenden."  
  
Sie schnalzte laut mit der Zunge und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, an was und wen sie gerade dachte.   
  
"In Ordnung. Nebst Haldir hat Legolas den knackigsten Hintern von ganz Valinor und Mittelerde zusammen. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
"Klar, war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?"   
  
Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich ihr diebisches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht entfernen könnte, als wir von einem Kichern, gefolgt von einem Räuspern, in unserem Gespräch unterbrochen wurden. Sofort strafte ich die Jungs mit einem bösen Blick. Allerdings zuckten diese nur mit den Schultern.   
  
"Bloß nicht!", dachte ich.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaldir, mein Freund, komm her. Diese junge Lady preist gerade deine Qualitäten".  
  
Legolas machte nun Haldir bereitwillig Platz, damit uns dieser kritisch beäugen konnte. "Welche?"  
  
Legolas zeigte auf mich: "Die."  
  
Ich konnte spüren, wie jede Faser meines Körpers rot anlief und sich mein Gesicht zu einem mehr als verlegenen Lächeln verzog. Ich brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Die konnten uns nicht nur sehen, sondern auch verstehen. Wieso musste so was ausgerechnet mir passieren?  
  
"Allerdings scheint die zweite junge Dame von meinen Qualitäten überzeugt zu sein."   
  
Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Seite und grinste Haldir schief an. Der angesprochene Elb fragte Legolas nach den Qualitäten aus, und, damit es auch jeder von uns und den hinten stehenden Elben hören konnte, antwortete er so laut wie nur möglich: "Unsere Hintern, Hauptmann. Meiner, deiner -"  
  
Der Kerl nahm uns auf den Arm, und das auch noch öffentlich. Die gesamte Elbenarmee wusste nun, dass es zwei völlig durchgeknallte Mädels gab, die beim Anblick von zwei bestimmten Elben zu sabbernden Idioten wurden. Das konnte ich einfach nicht auf mir sitzen lassen. Jedoch vermochte niemand mehr Melissa zu stoppen.  
  
"Ihr könntet doch zu uns rüber kommen?"  
  
Meine hektischen "Nein, bloß nicht, du bist so gut wie tot, wenn du das wirklich tust"-Gestiken überging sie, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Melissa erklärte ihnen in Stichworten den Weg in unsere Welt, während Max versuchte, mir den Sprung vom Balkon auszureden. Ich stellte mir gerade vor, wie ein Ork, falls er sich nicht mehr im Wald sondern hinter dem Haus befand, diese Szene sah. Eine durchgeknallte menschliche Frau drohte mit Kopfsprung, während ein menschlicher Mann sie am Kragen packte und über den Küchenboden zurück ins Wohnzimmer schleifte.   
  
Vermutlich genügte ein einziges Wort um dieses Szenario zu beschreiben: "Idiotisch."  
  
Max krallte sich nun einfach an meinem Shirt fest, angeblich nur, um mich von einem unüberlegten Selbstmord abzuhalten. Frustriert und mit meinem Nerven wieder einmal völlig am Ende, saß ich zwischen Max und Felicé auf der Couch und nahm dankbar die von ihr gereichte Chips-Packung entgegen. Melissa rannte ständig nervös zwischen Vorraum und Wohnzimmer hin und her. Selbst Martin, der normalerweise die personifizierte Coolness war, tat es mir gleich und fügte seiner Todesliste ebenfalls einen Namen hinzu. Wozu war auch eine Schwester großartig nütze?   
  
Nach knapp zwanzig Minuten tauchten die ersten Elben zwischen den Schuppen auf und schlichen zu unserem Haus. Ich hörte nur noch die Tür und Melissa, wie sie die Treppe hinunter rannte.   
  
"Verdammt, sie rennt wirklich runter? Die "HDR"-Fanartikel müssen weg, schnellstens! Macht schon, bewegt eure Hintern!"   
  
Einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe trieb ich alle an, im ganzen Haus die "HDR"-Sachen wegzuräumen. Meine Hände zitterten so stark, dass vor allem die Poster stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden und am Ende zerknüllt in der Bettzeuglade landeten. Mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und mein Kreislauf verabschiedete sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Die Mappe mit den Slash-Bildern flog in einem großen Bogen in die Bettzeuglade und eilig verschloss ich die Schlafzimmertür.  
  
Mit meinem Anhängsel Max saß ich erschöpft auf der Couch und versuchte zu meditieren. Yoda machte das angeblich täglich und konnte so der dunklen Seite der Macht widerstehen. So hoffte ich, dass ich von meinem Plan, Melissa in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu schicken, Abstand gewinnen konnte. Jedoch nahm er meine kläglichen Versuche nicht recht Ernst und missbrauchte mich als Zielscheibe seiner Popcorn-Schießkünste. Martin, wieder in meine Wohnung zurückgekehrt, verpasste ihm daraufhin eine freundschaftliche Kopfnuss.  
  
Dafür wurden wir Ohrenzeugen von Melissas Kommandos an die Elben.  
  
"Du da, nein, nicht ins Klo, geht mal alle ins Wohnzimmer. Doch nicht alle! Der Rest ab hier ins Schlafzimmer, und Finger weg vom Herd. Lasst den Computer in Ruhe und hört auf, die Stereoanlage zu betatschen."  
  
Diese Befehle wurden nur durch ein: "Alles in Ordnung, Legolas, du stellst dich mal hierhin. Möchtest du was trinken, Legolas?"  
  
Ich rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen. Wo mochte dies noch hinführen? Hastige Schritte kündigten Davids Rückkehr an.   
  
"Den heutigen Tag sollten wir zum Feiertag ausrufen. Wir haben mehr als hundert Elben im oder vor dem Haus, und da unten schon alles voll ist, dachte ich wir könnten den Rest in deine Wohnung verfrachten."  
  
"Wie viele?"  
  
"Och, etwa dreißig Personen."  
  
"Was, die anderen habt ihr alle unten reingepfercht?"  
  
"Ich sagte ja, nur etwa."  
  
Meine Lippen formten klar und deutlich ein "Nein", aber in dem selben Überschwang, mit dem Melissa vermutlich gerade Legolas das Leben schwer machte, hätte er am liebsten jeden Elben persönlich über die Schwelle getragen. Eine weiße Jacke erschien vor meinem geistigen Auge.  
  
Ehe wir realisierten wie es war, in einer Sardinendose gefangen zu sein, rannte David ins Erdgeschoss zurück. Max ging in die Küche und raubte meine letzten Reserven an Essbaren aus. Wie er es schaffte, in solch einem Moment zu essen, war mir ein Rätsel. Obwohl … Ich betrachtete eingehend die leere Chip-Packung zu meinen Füßen: Ich war ja auch nicht besser.  
  
"Ist doch toll, dass die Spock-Verschnitte jetzt hier sind!"  
  
"Elben, Max, haben verdammt gute Ohren."  
  
"Also gut, Elben. Wenn sie schon mal hier sind, könnten sie die Ork-Horden X-Men-mäßig aufmischen!"   
  
Als hätte er den Nobelpreis gewonnen, stand er mit den letzten Resten meiner heiß geliebten Salami in der Küche und sah uns an. Zwei Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Mein Guter, hast du in der Schule rechnen gelernt?"   
  
Mein Adrenalinspiegel schoss in die Höhe.  
  
"Na klar, aber was hat das mit -"  
  
"Hundert Elben gegen zehntausend Uruk-hais. Diese Zahlen weisen eine gewisse Disharmonie auf."  
  
"Bitte, was?"  
  
"Du kennst den Film. Du weißt, dass die Elben bis auf Legolas alle bei der Schlacht um Helms Klamm ihr Leben lassen. Einer nach dem anderen, sogar Haldir. Ich kann dir eines sagen: Im Kino hab ich mir die Augen ausgeheult, nur weil Peter Jackson meinte, ihn sterben lassen zu müssen. Und nun überleg mal. Die Orks sind da draußen, die Elben hier drin. Klingelt´s?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich."  
  
"Das Haus ist ab sofort die Hornburg, und wenn die Orks mitbekommen, dass jemand hier drin ist, werden sie angreifen. Verstanden? Wir sitzen auf dem Präsentierteller! Mich wundert es sowieso, warum die noch nichts geschnallt haben."  
  
"Vermutlich, weil die Spock, äh, Elben Perfektionisten im anschleichen sind und wir seit Stunden im Dunkeln sitzen. Aber zur Sicherheit holen wir halt noch die Herrschaften von der echten Hornburg rüber."  
  
Ob solch einer Äußerung krampfte sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen und mit letzter Kraft versuchte Martin, mich von einem Meuchelmord abzuhalten. Das "Hilfe!"-Gekreische von Max hallte durch das ganze Haus und wir boten den herangeeilten Elben ein wahrlich köstliches Bild. Max lag am Boden und strampelte um sein Leben, während ich ihm mit dem Nudelholz eins überbraten wollte. Martin umfasste mit seinen Armen meine Hüften und zog mich von unserem Mitbewohner runter. Allerdings hatte er zu viel Schwung drauf und wir landeten genau vor den Füßen von Legolas und Haldir.  
  
Benommen öffnete ich vorsichtig ein Auge und blinzelte in blaue, elbische Augen. Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch und verpasste der Person über mir einen Kinnhacken, der sich gewaschen hatte. "Legolas!"  
  
Melissas Stimme klang wie eine Sirene und sofort bekam ich einen Stoß, der mich wieder auf Martins Brustkorb verfrachtete. Dieser quittierte meinen neuerlichen Aufprall mit einem "Ächz!"  
  
Etwas tollpatschig rollte ich von ihm runter und er griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. "Meine Rippen! Verdammt bist du schwer."  
  
"Du wirst doch wohl noch läppische 54 Kilo aushalten, Weichei."  
  
Währenddessen lehnte ich mich an Davids Beine, damit ich mein Streitgespräch mit Martin in entspannter Atmosphäre fortführen konnte. Melissa "verarztete" Legolas, während niemanden meine größer werdende Beule zu interessieren schien. Felicé kam in die Küche und entzündete eine Kerze.   
  
"Eine Kerze pro Raum. Das Licht wird für uns reichen, aber es wird sicher kaum durch die Jalousien dringen."  
  
David tippte mir auf die rechte Schulter und ging in die Knie, damit er mit uns beiden in Augenhöhe war.  
  
"Kommt schon Leute, hört auf, wir haben Gäste."  
  
"Ach und Kaffee soll ich vielleicht auch noch machen?"  
  
In Bruchteilen von Sekunden wurde mir heiß. David saß neben mir. Wer stand dann eigentlich hinter mir?  
  
"Oh nein", war alles, was ich in diesem Augenblick denken konnte. "Bitte lass es nicht seine Beine sein, bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich werde nie wieder Davids spezielle Heftchen-Sammlung verstecken, nie wieder Felicés Haartönungen vertauschen, nie wieder."  
  
In Zeitlupentempo beugte ich meinen Kopf nach hinten und blickte nach oben. Freude jauchzend sprang ich auf und knuffte dem Elb herzhaft in die Seite.  
  
"Rumil, alter Knabe, komm lass dich umarmen. Welch Freude, dich hier zu haben. Wo hast du eigentlich Orophin gelassen?"   
  
Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links.  
  
Als ich von dem Armen wieder abgelassen hatte und Haldir seinen Bruder mit einem "Na warte du Früchtchen"-Blick bedachte, wandte ich mich meinen Freunden zu.  
  
"Schon ne Idee, was wir jetzt machen sollen?"  
  
"Hm. Vielleicht solltest du mir mal erklären, warum du so spontan zu einem Rumil-Groupie mutiert bist. Dachte eigentlich immer, Haldir wäre dein Favorit?", flüsterte Martin.  
  
"Warum flüsterst du? Die Elben können uns sicher verstehen."  
  
"Höflichkeitshalber."  
  
"Ach so. Ich war einfach nur froh, dass es Rumils Beine waren. Mehr Peinlichkeiten ertrage ich heute nicht mehr."  
  
"Wieso ist es peinlich, sich an Haldirs Beine zu lehnen?"  
  
"Der perfekte Dämpfer für einen Weiberhelden wie ihn", entgegnete ich ihm, als ich das schadenfrohe Grinsen von Rumil bemerkte und Haldir schmollend zu seinem Kumpel Legolas ging.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine Gedanken: "Typisch Frauen."  
  
Er reichte seufzend dem wieder einmal am Boden liegenden Max die Hand und half ihm hoch. 


	3. Ganz besondere Bilder

Orophin hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund. Zu viele neue Eindrücke auf einmal waren auf ihn eingestürzt. Amüsiert beobachtete er die sechs jungen Menschen, die gerade hitzig in der Küche diskutierten - teils am Boden, teils stehend - und plötzlich sprang die Schwarzhaarige erfreut auf und umarmte Rumil. Bei den Wangeküsschen flippte sein Bruder fast aus, doch die Menschen konnten keine Reaktion erkennen. Als sich Haldir etwas genervt Legolas zuwandte, konnte er sich ein "Gönn ihm doch auch mal was!" nicht verkneifen. Seinem Blick nach sollte er sich wohl den Orks zum Fraß vorwerfen, doch diesen Gefallen würde er ihm auf keinem Fall machen. Das Mädchen schien noch einige solcher Späße auf Lager zu haben.  
  
Neugierig geworden öffnete er eine bis dato geschlossene Tür und gelangte, allem Anschein nach, in das Schlafzimmer. Die Möbeln konnten mit einem einzigen Wort beschrieben werden: Seltsam. Einige Papierstücke, die aus der Bettzeuglade hervorlugten, weckten sein Interesse. Er ging in die Hocke und befreite den dünnen Stapel aus seinem Gefängnis. Was er sah, ließ ihn bis in die Haarspitzen rot werden. So hatte er seinen Bruder noch nie gesehen und schon gar nicht mit…  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Max flüchtete vor der Diskussion, die seiner Meinung nach zu keinem Ergebnis führte. Der Kühlschrank war leer. Damit erübrigte sich die Frage nach der Bewirtung der Elben. Außerdem hätten die Nahrungsmittel niemals für so viele Personen gereicht. Er wollte sich gerade auf die Couch setzen, als Miriam ihn von hinten sachte antippte. Als sie zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte - die Sache mit dem Nudelholz war ein kleiner Ausrutscher gewesen - sah Max Haldir in Richtung Schlafzimmer gehen. Orophin reagierte nicht auf seine Zurufe, sondern starrte nur völlig schockiert auf die Bilder.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ach du verdammte Sch -!", entfuhr es Max, und mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, die ich von ihm auf keinen Fall erwartet hätte, sprang er über den Tisch, rannte ins Schlafzimmer und versuchte, Haldir wieder rauszudrängen.  
  
Ich sah ihn irritiert an und vernahm nur ein lautes "Slash". Mit einem Satz war ich hinter Max und stemmte mich verzweifelt gegen Haldir, der sich schon alleine wegen des Kräfteunterschieds zwischen den beiden fast kaputt lachte. Felicé erkannte die Situation und schaltete sofort die Stereo Anlage ein. Sie drehte den Lautstärkeregler auf den Anschlag und durch das Haus dröhnte Linkin Parks "Faint".  
  
Der Großteil der Elben schien auf Grund eines akuten Herzinfarkts aus den Schuhen zu kippen. Aber der kurze Schockeffekt reichte Max, um die Zetteln den Händen Orophins zu entreißen, zu zerknüllen und abschließend aus dem Fenster zu werfen.   
  
Haldir klopfte mir kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter, was mich beinahe umwarf. Max saß völlig fertig auf dem Boden - schien seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu werden. Die Jalousie im Schlafzimmer war mehr als reparaturbedürftig und Orophin war für den Rest seines langen Lebens verkorkst. Falls Elrond in Bruchtal die erste Elben-Psychiatrie eröffnen sollte wussten wir, wer schuld daran war.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Orks POV  
  
Gleich, ob freiwillig oder erzwungener Maßen in dem Gebäude, mussten sich alle mit der ungewohnten Situation arrangieren. Alle Fenster waren geschlossen und so drang kein einziger Laut nach außen. Die runtergezogenen Jalousien verwehrten jedem ungebetenen Betrachter die Sicht in die Räumlichkeiten. Nur das abwechselnde Spiel der Schatten ließ auf die Zahl der Personen schließen.   
  
Doch all dies interessierte die beiden Orks nicht, die sich, dicht an die Wand des Stalls gedrängt, in Sicherheit wähnten. Ehrgefühl und Tapferkeit waren für sie Fremdwörter und sie führten den Befehl ihres Anführers nur zögernd aus. Sie durchsuchten kaum die Umgebung nach Spuren des Feindes, sondern schlichen von einem Versteck zum nächsten.  
  
Der Kleinere der beiden lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Der unverkennbare Geruch des Elbenvolkes lag in der Luft. Wieder sah er zum Haus, in dem vermutlich nur Menschen lebten, denn elbische Krieger würden sich niemals in ein Haus einsperren, um dort auf den Feind zu warten. Aber wo hatten sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen? Neugierig geworden wagte er es, das sichere Versteck zu verlassen und näherte sich auf halbem Wege dem Gebäude. In gebückter Haltung hob er seinen Kopf und sog die Luft tief ein.   
  
Überrascht knurrte er leise. Die Elben mussten noch vor wenigen Stunden hier gewesen sein. Um nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden, rannte er los und presste seinen Körper an die Hauswand. Er beschloss, sich die Rückseite des Anwesens einmal genauer anzusehen und tastete sich die Hausmauer entlang, da ihm seine Augen in der Dunkelheit keine große Hilfe waren. Kam er an einem Fenster vorbei, ging er in die Hocke und lauschte. Nichts. Enttäuscht und gleichzeitig erleichtert zog er weiter.  
  
Über ihm ragte ein Vorsprung aus der Mauer, vermutlich ein Balkon. Plötzlich wurden in einem Raum neben ihm die Kerzen angezündet. Erschrocken ließ er sich auf den Boden fallen und hielt den Atem an. Irgendwo über ihm wurde ein Fenster geöffnet. Elben! Der grauenhafte Gestank von Elben strömte in seine Nase. Die Angst lähmte seine Glieder und mit Schrecken dachte er daran, welche Folter diese Kreaturen ihm angedeihen lassen würden.  
  
Das Fenster wurde wieder geschlossen.  
  
Einige Momente lang blieb er völlig verängstigt am Boden liegen, ehe sein Mut ausreichte um aufzustehen. Dabei streifte sein Blick etwas Helles, nur ein oder zwei Armlängen von ihm entfernt. Seine Umgebung so gut es in der Dunkelheit ging im Auge behaltend, huschte er zu den hellen Punkten. Es waren ein paar Papierstücke, auf denen Figuren gezeichnet waren. Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen. Hastig steckte er die zerknüllten Zeichnungen in einen Beutel und schlich zu seinem Begleiter zurück.  
  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Lager.  
  
Dort angekommen erstattete er dem Anführer Bericht und gab ihm nur eine einzige der Zeichnungen. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, diese eigentlich wertlosen Fetzen konnten noch von Bedeutung sein. Die beiden rechneten fest damit, sprichwörtlich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden, da sie keine potenziellen Beutezüge in Aussicht stellen konnten. Er vermied es tunlichst zu erwähnen, dass in dem besagten Haus Elben wohnten. Sein Kampfwille war schlichtweg nicht mehr vorhanden.  
  
Der Anführer, wie immer ein Uruk-hai, sah sich die Zeichnung sehr genau an und schüttelte dabei immer wieder den Kopf. Ungläubig setzte er sich an das Lagerfeuer und hielt das Papier gegen das Licht.  
  
"Habt ihr eigentlich schon mal Elbenkinder gesehen?", fragte er nachdenklich die Gruppe.  
  
Von allen Seiten wurde seine Frage verneint.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich weiß auch, warum es keine Kinder bei denen gibt! Das ist ja so was von widerwärtig. Sauron hatte von Anfang an Recht, die gehören von der Bildfläche. Pfui!"  
  
Angeekelt gab er die Zeichnung an seine Artgenossen weiter, damit diese dem Rest der Bande in Sachen Elben eine weitere, wichtige Aufklärung verpassen konnten.  
  
Die Hoffnung der beiden, wieder in den "Innendienst" versetzt zu werden, zerschlug sich alsbald. Der Uruk-hai beauftragte sie, das seltsame Haus weiterhin zu beobachten. Missmutig kehrten sie zurück. Doch dieses Mal blieben sie in der schützenden Dunkelheit des Waldes. Falls noch jemand durch das Tor kommen sollte, würde er ansonsten unweigerlich auf sie treffen.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Max stand keuchend auf und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Abwechselnd fielen unsere Blicke auf Orophin sowie seinen Bruder. Etwas ratlos stupste ich den Armen an. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Er sah auf mich herab, bedingt durch seine Größe und nicht der Arroganz wegen. Ich konnte beim besten Willen seinen Blick nicht deuten und so hakte ich mich bei ihm ein. Wie ein kleines Kind führte ich ihn ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sachte drückte ich ihn in die Couch und setzte mich neben ihn.   
  
"He, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Im Geiste versuchte ich eine Crash-Therapie zusammen zu stellen, doch ich war kein Psychiater. Der Elb tat mir so unendlich Leid und ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich ihm helfen konnte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und dies löste in mir unweigerlich einen Impuls aus. Ich nahm das Häufchen Elend in den Arm und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. "Alles wird gut, glaub mir. Die Slash-, äh, die Zeichnungen waren ein sehr dummer Scherz von sehr dummen Menschen. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen."   
  
Irgendwann begann ich, meinen mütterlichen Instinkten folgend, sogar seinen Kopf zu kraulen. Verrückte Welt, voll blutrünstiger Orks und zart besaiteten Elben.  
  
Haldir beobachtete perplex die Szenerie im Wohnzimmer, doch bevor er dem seltsamen Verhalten seines Bruders auf den Grund gehen konnte, rief die Pflicht. Legolas sowie die menschlichen Männer und eine der jungen Frauen erwarteten ihn bereits in der Küche. Einstimmig wurde die Rückkehr nach Mittelerde beschlossen. Selbst bei größtmöglicher Disziplin war der derzeitige Zustand den Elben kaum zumutbar.   
  
"Und uns schon gar nicht, arroganter Schnösel", fügte Martin in Gedanken hinzu.   
  
Legolas Anziehungskraft auf seine Schwester war ihm nicht geheuer. Außerdem fiel die Verteidigungsmöglichkeit bescheiden aus.  
  
Die Jungs gaben mir zu verstehen, dass wir sobald wie möglich aufbrechen sollten und so übertrug ich die Aufsichtspflicht an Felicé. Sie nahm ihre Aufgabe sehr Ernst und wollte bereits mit einem Schlaflied anfangen.  
  
"Felicé, du sollst ihn ruhig stellen, nicht in den Schlaf wiegen!"  
  
Sie strafte mich mit einem frostigen Blick und redete einfach weiter auf Orophin ein.  
  
Melissa konnte sich endlich von ihrem Prinzlein losreißen und half mir, in Windeseile die Rucksäcke zu packen. Welchem Zufall wir es auch immer zu verdanken hatten, dass unsere Gepäckstücke beinahe reisefertig für den Ausflug, der für nächste Woche geplant war, im Keller lagerten, so wenig Zeit war vorhanden genau abzuklären, was noch benötigt wurde.  
  
Die Jungs wehrten sich vehement dagegen, das halbe Bad rumschleppen zu müssen. Doch wir konnten sie am Ende von der Wichtigkeit diverser Hygieneartikel überzeugen. Aber wozu Wattepads und Make-up-Entferner gut waren, wollten oder konnten sie nicht verstehen. Außer mit Nahrungsmitteln schienen wir mit allem Nötigen versorgt zu sein und einige Elben halfen uns, die schweren Rucksäcke festzumachen. Die Befehlskette funktionierte bestens und der Trupp setzte sich leise in Bewegung. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Gästen waren wir einfach nur laute Trampel. Jedoch gab jeder einzelne sich größte Mühe, die Geräuschkulisse niedrig zu halten.  
  
Nur ein einziger Schritt trennte mich von der gefährlichen Außenwelt und Angst stieg in mir auf. Die Orks konnten überall sein und plötzlich zuschlagen. Doch Rumil verpasste mir einen Stoß und zog mich weiter. Amüsiert beobachtete ich Felicé, wie sie dem seelisch angeschlagenen Orophin eine Stütze war - in jeder Hinsicht.   
  
Wir gingen Richtung Schuppen und erst, als ich selbst davor stand, wusste ich, wohin die Elben-Krieger vor uns verschwanden. Der Spalt war kaum auszumachen, aber zwei Männer drückten die Seiten der Anomalie auseinander und wir konnten mühelos durchschlüpfen. Bevor ich die neue Umgebung auf mich wirken lassen konnte, war Rumil schon an meiner Seite und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls weiterzugehen.   
  
Das Gewicht des Rucksackes machte mir schwer zu schaffen und so vertraute ich auf die Aussagen der Elben, dass unsere nächste Station die Hornburg war.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Die Bewohner des Hauses waren schon längst wieder auf der anderen Seite, doch die beiden Orks wagten erst bei Dämmerung den Übergang. Unter der Fuchtel des durchgeknallten Uruk-hais wollten sie nicht bleiben. Deshalb sprangen sie.   
  
Ängstlich blickten sie um sich und nach dem Motto "Vollidioten haben meistens Glück" schafften sie es tatsächlich, in dem Chaos unterzutauchen. Ihr erklärtes Ziel waren natürlich die heimatlichen Gefilde, und diese sollten sie auch erreichen. Sie hatten eine wichtige Mission: Sie mussten Saruman über das letzte Geheimnis der Elben aufklären.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Die Rohirrim beobachteten unser Treiben äußerst skeptisch, aber wir kümmerten uns nicht darum sondern machten es uns, so gut es ging, in der Burg bequem. Legolas bemühte sich redlich um Melissas Wohlbefinden, aber erst, nachdem sie dreimal mit Atemnot zusammengebrochen war. Daraufhin verkrümelte sich einer der Elben schuldbewusst, macht jedoch sofort wieder kehrt, als Melissa ihn mit scharfer Stimme aufforderte: "Komm sofort her, du Lümmel! Sag mal, das ist ein normaler Verschluss, wie hast du den dermaßen fest gemacht? Ich -"  
  
Sie rang nach Atem.  
  
"Argh! Mach den sofort auf!"  
  
Orophin ließ von seinem neuen Polster nicht ab und Felicé schien die Gluckenrolle zu genießen. Martin benötigte seine ganze Überzeugungskraft, damit David endlich aufhörte, die Leute zu umarmen. Ich schreckte kurz auf, als Rumil sich neben mich setzte und meine gepeinigten Schultern eingehend betrachtete.  
  
"Sie tun dir sicher weh?"  
  
"Ja, wir Menschen von drüben halten einfach nichts aus", antwortete ich abwesend.  
  
Eigentlich eine Schande, nach einer kurzen Wegstrecke schon schlapp zu machen. Haldir lehnte sich mit einer arroganten Haltung gegen den Tisch und tat so, als ob ihn das Ganze um ihn herum nicht interessieren würde. Max kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte es längst akzeptiert, der Kummerkasten zu sein.  
  
"Alle sind irgendwie beschäftigt, nur Haldir ist alleine", bemerkte er scheinbar nebenbei.  
  
"Und?"  
  
  
  
"Soll ich dir die Schultern massieren?"  
  
Entgeistert sah ich Rumil an: "Was?"  
  
"Massieren?"  
  
Dazu machte er die typischen Handbewegungen.   
  
Schnell drehte ich mich wieder um, damit er mein rotes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Klar, warum nicht."  
  
Max sprach nicht weiter und ich behielt während der äußerst wohltuenden Massage meine Pappenheimer im Auge. Der zukünftige König von Gondor versuchte, sich zum x-ten Male davon zu schleichen. Aber David entwickelte ein ungeahntes Wissensbedürfnis und löcherte ihn ständig mit Fragen. Gimli saß, die Axt locker in der Rechten, mit dem Blick eines Todgeweihten, neben Aragorn. Martin besann sich der Gegenwart von Lady Eowyn und ich hoffte nur, dass er Faramir und seine Rolle als Ehemann nicht vergaß. Felicé und Melissa führten die Liste der Peinlichkeiten weiter, denn sie klebten regelrecht an ihren Schützlingen und hatten anscheinend nicht vor, dies zu beenden.   
  
Um mit Max ungestört reden zu können bat ich Rumil, wenigstens Aragorn von seinem Leid zu erlösen.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Als Ophi die Ausdrucke fand, hast du verdammt schnell reagiert."  
  
  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Erfreut drehte er sich zu mir um.  
  
"Ob er seinen Bruder schon mal so gesehen hat? Ich meine, wie Eru ihn schuf und nicht mit Ophi oder Mr. R."   
  
  
  
"Mr. R."   
  
Leise lachte er auf. "Keine Ahnung, denke nicht. Wäre auch abnormal."  
  
  
  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?."  
  
"Klar."  
  
"Du bist beiden Geschlechtern nicht abgeneigt. Wir wissen aber nicht, ob es diese Neigungen auch hier gibt.   
  
"Keine Sorge, ich kann mich beherrschen, schließlich ist zumindest Haldir dein Terrain und vielleicht hat ja Grima nichts gegen ein wenig Gesellschaft. So ganz alleine mit Saruman!"  
  
"Oh Gott wie eklig!"  
  
"Aber Elbenfrauen sollen ja auch recht ansehnlich sein."  
  
Er grinste spitzbübisch und kraulte mir durch das Haar. "Wetten, dass wir alle noch unseren Spaß hier haben werden?"  
  
"Das befürchte ich auch!"  
  
Mein Blick fiel auf Haldir, der interessiert Rumils Worten lauschte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie über uns redeten. Jedoch überfiel mich rasch der Schlaf und meine letzten Gedanken galten den Orks in unserer Welt, dem Spalt und unserer ungewisse Zukunft in Mittelerde und vor allem der richtigen Einrichtung für eine Elben-Psychiatrie. 


	4. Big Sister is watching you

Martin wurde von einem Rohirrim, der unabsichtlich auf ihn draufstieg, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Verärgert, und doch gleichzeitig froh, seinen Alpträumen entronnen zu sein, stand er auf. Muskeln schmerzten, von deren Existenz er bis zu diesem Tag keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Nacheinander weckte er uns alle auf und den lautstarken Schmerzensbekundungen nach zu urteilen, ging es uns nicht besser als ihm. Zwei Frauen erbarmten sich und brachten ein karges Frühstück. So saßen wir zu sechst an einem Tisch, mit verquollenen Augen zerrupften Haaren. Die einst liebevoll gepflegten und zu kunstvollen Frisuren geformten Haare, die früher jeden Hairdesigner vor Neid hätten erblassen lassen, standen nun zu Berge oder wo und wie auch immer. Manch einem der vorbei eilenden Krieger verschaffte unser Anblick einen Moment der Glückseligkeit. Aber sie besaßen wenigstens den Anstand, erst vor der Burg in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
  
"Wir haben Unmengen von Shampoo mit, aber kein sauberes Wasser in der Nähe", klagte Felicé ihr unendlich großes Leid, welchem wir mit einem schwachen Nicken beipflichteten.  
  
Den Rest gab uns allerdings eine besorgte Lady Eowyn, die es einfach nicht mehr länger mit ansehen konnte, dass drei junge Frauen gezwungen wurden, Männerkleidung zu tragen. Natürlich bezichtigte sie die Elben dieses Vergehens und über dem Hauptmann Haldir entlud sich eine nicht enden wollende Schimpftirade. Dieser Übermacht hilflos gegenüberstehend, wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen, als sich zu entschuldigen. Obwohl er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, um was es eigentlich ging.  
  
Unser Mitleid war ihm dafür gewiss und die Schadenfreude zauberte uns menschlichen Trauerweiden ein strahlendes Lächeln à la "Den arroganten Schnösel raushängen lassen, aber dann so´n Weichei sein" ins Gesicht. Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht, suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht. Das hämische Grinsen der holden Weiblichkeit kratzte zu sehr an seinem elbischen Ego.  
  
Das Grinsen verflog schnell, als Eowyn uns Frauen ohne Gnade in einen der Mannschaftsräume zerrte. Sie hatte ein sehr gutes Augenmaß und die bereitgestellten Kleider passten beinahe wie angegossen. Es waren keine edlen Stoffe, aber der Verarbeitung nach zu schließen, hätten sie sogar aus Eowyns Kleiderschrank sein können. Die leisen Proteste, dass Hosen doch viel praktischer seien, überging sie mit dem Argument "Höchstens auf Reisen."  
  
Noch unsicher über unserem neuen Kleidungsstil, betraten wir den großen Aufenthaltsaum, oder besser gesagt, improvisierten Thronsaal. Als wir uns der Gruppe von Elben und Menschen näherten, diskutierte Aragorn gerade mit Haldir. Die Stimmung schien angespannt.  
  
"Ihr nehmt sie mit!", sagte Aragorn bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
  
Haldir drehte seinen Kopf in unsere Richtung und nun bemerkten auch die anderen unsere Anwesenheit. Im Hintergrund, gut versteckt, konnte ich die Jungs kichern hören. Die ganze Situation war nicht besonders förderlich für meinen Gemütszustand, deshalb fauchte ich einfach in die Menge: "Haltet die Klappe Jungs. Ansonsten verpass ich euch Schottenröcke!"  
  
Augenblicklich waren die drei still und Aragorn führte ungerührt das Gespräch mit Haldir weiter.  
  
"Von den Orks drohen uns derzeit keine Gefahren, denn Sarumans Heer ist in der anderen Welt und bis sich wieder genügend von denen formieren können, dauert es noch eine Weile. Bis dahin bringt ihr die Neuankömmlinge nach Lorien. Dort haben wir sie besser unter Kontrolle, falls sie doch der Zauberei mächtig sind."   
  
Der Blick, den uns Aragorn dabei zuwarf, war nicht zu deuten. Dachte er tatsächlich, dass wir wie Gandalf zaubern konnten? Oder war dies nur ein Vorwand um uns loszuwerden, wobei ich letzteres annahm?  
  
David schlängelte sich in den Vordergrund und schlug unsere Rückkehr in die eigene Welt vor. Gandalf winkte jedoch ab, denn er hatte den Spalt zur Sicherheit aller geschlossen und wollte ihn partout nicht mehr öffnen. Außerdem konnte keiner für unsere Sicherheit garantieren. Die Orks trieben vermutlich gerade ihr schändliches Unwesen und wir könnten deshalb schneller unter der Erde sein als uns lieb war. Damit hatte er leider Recht.   
  
Seltsamerweise gab Haldir seinen Widerstand über unsere Mitnahme erstaunlich schnell auf. Niemand fragte uns, ob wir auch nach Lorien gehen wollten. Da aber keiner auf eine von Aragorns angedrohten Bestrafungsaktionen Lust hatte, fügten wir uns. Noch am frühen Morgen half uns Eowyn, die Rucksäcke neu einzupacken, da unsere eigene Kleidung gegen Rohirrims Tracht ausgewechselt worden war und der restliche Platz mit Nahrungsmitteln aufgefüllt wurde. Wir baten zwar um Hosen, aber leider konnte uns Eowyn keine mitgeben. Unsere eigenen waren verschwunden und nicht mehr auffindbar.   
  
Im Laufe des Vormittags reisten wir ab und gingen am Ende des Zuges, immer der Versuchung ausgesetzt, bei der Nächstbesten Gelegenheit abzuhauen, um einfach nur mal eine ausgiebige Siesta abzuhalten. Der lorische Hauptmann wies jedoch seine beiden Brüder an, jeden Ausbruchversuch sofort zu unterbinden. Die langen Kleider waren ungewohnt, äußerst unpraktisch und für die lange Wanderung absolut ungeeignet, weshalb wir über jeden noch so kurzen Stopp dankbar waren.   
  
Am späten Abend wurde das Lager aufgeschlagen und bevor unsere Aufpasser etwas sagen konnten, setzten wir uns in die Nähe eines Baumes. Wir waren so erschöpft, dass wir uns nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machten die Rucksäcke abzulegen, und wir schliefen auf der Stelle ein. Die Sitz- bzw. Schlafposition war die reinste Marter für unsere geschundenen Körper. Trotzdem störte das zufriedene Schnarchen der Jungs die Lagerfeuerromantik der elbischen Krieger beträchtlich. Orophin weckte uns auf, als die Essensrationen ausgeteilt wurden und half uns, die Rucksäcke abzuschnallen. Um etliche Kilo leichter tapsten wir ihm schlaftrunken hinterher und ließen uns sogleich auf dem zugewiesenen Platz nieder. Max missbrauchte Felicé als Polster und auch ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten wach zu bleiben.  
  
Haldir gab jedem ein Stück Lembas und etwas zu trinken. Danach setzte er sich zu meiner Linken und forderte mich auf, endlich vom Lembas zu kosten. Das Gebäck kritisch beäugend biss ich ab und fand den Geschmack einfach hervorragend.   
  
"Schmeckt toll."  
  
"Ich werde das Lob mit Freude an Lady Galadriel weiterreichen."   
  
"Nein, toll ist ne pure Untertreibung. Gigantisch ist die perfekte Beschreibung dafür."  
  
Er nahm dies lächelnd zur Kenntnis und ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht ständig anzustarren. Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet neben mir sitzen? Legolas und Orophin unterhielten sich angeregt mit meinen Freundinnen, als David mich antippte und etwas von "Du schau, da vorne ist ein Elefant!" faselte. Haldir und ich blickten in die von ihm angedeutete Richtung, konnten aber nichts ausmachen. Nebenbei schnappte ich einige Gesprächsfetzen von Melissas Unterhaltung mit Legolas auf.  
  
"Eines muss ich dir mal sagen. Du siehst so was von knuffig aus."   
  
Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien sie sich gerade auf dem Weg ins Nirvana zu befinden.  
  
Plötzlich packte Max Rumil bei den Schultern.  
  
"Sag mal, seit wann bist du grün?"  
  
Rumil konnte gar nicht darauf antworten, denn Max war schon dabei, die nächsten Elben zu fragen, warum sie alle die Farbe gewechselt hatten. Leider bekam ich auch mit, was Felicé Orophin ins Ohr flüsterte, was mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb und ihm das anzüglichste Grinsen auf Erden. Irritiert krabbelte ich auf allen vieren zu Martin rüber.  
  
"Martin! Schnappen jetzt alle über, oder was?"  
  
Im Zeitlupentempo drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mir lange in die Augen. Zu lange für meinen Geschmack und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, er würde gleich einschlafen.  
  
"He, ich rede mit dir!"  
  
"Oh. Tschuldige. Hast du vom Lembas gegessen?"  
  
"Ja, ein Stück."  
  
"Ich hab auch ein ganzes gegessen, wie der Rest von uns."  
  
"Tja, und was hat das jetzt mit der Situation zu tun?", fragte ich.  
  
"Fühlst du es nicht?"   
  
Martins Stimme wurde immer schleppender.  
  
"Mir ist total schummrig, aber der Schlafmangel und die Anstrengungen machen sich halt bemerkbar."  
  
"Das ist es nicht. Wir vertragen das Lembas nicht. Keine Ahnung, warum. Mir ist, als ob ich high wäre!"  
  
"Du spinnst!"  
  
Jeder Mensch in Mittelerde konnte ohne Bedenken Lembas essen, und ausgerechnet bei uns wirkte das Zeug wie eine Droge. Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer und als mein Blick wieder etwas klarer wurde, überkam mich ein ungeahntes Verlangen, Haldirs Haare zu zählen. Ich fixierte mein Opfer wie ein Raubtier und krabbelte zu ihm zurück. Er wusste nicht recht, was los war und ließ mich einfach an seinen Haaren rumwerken.  
  
"Also, rechte Strähne, da hätten wir mal dreiundzwanzig ganz helle Haare und sieben etwas dunklere. Und dann wären da noch vierzehn silbrige."  
  
Er sah mich zweifelnd an.  
  
"Nicht bewegen, ansonsten verzähle ich mich noch."   
  
"Miriam, ich denke, du solltest jetzt ein Nickerchen abhalten. Du verhältst dich ziemlich eigenartig, genauso wie deine Freunde."   
  
Dabei beobachtete er interessiert Davids Bemühungen, ein paar Krieger zu überzeugen, dass hinter ihnen ein rosafarbener Elefant stünde.  
  
"Mag aber net, will weiterzählen", antwortete ich empört.   
  
Der arrogante Kerl würdigte keinen Moment meine Anstrengungen.  
  
Seufzend nahm er mich wie ein kleines Kind in den Arm.  
  
"Und schön brav schlafen."  
  
"Will nicht."  
  
"Du tust, was ich sage!"  
  
"Nö."  
  
"Miriam!"   
  
"Nix da."   
  
ich versuchte mich freizustrampeln, aber er hielt mich eisern fest.  
  
"Schlafen."   
  
Er amüsierte sich prächtig über meinen Zustand.  
  
Irgendwann gab ich meine Freistrampelungsversuche auf und döste ein. Wie aus der Ferne hörte ich noch Haldirs Gemecker.  
  
"Orophin, hör sofort auf, Felicé mit Lembas zu versorgen. Legolas, wagt es ja nicht mit der jungen Dame irgendwohin zu verschwinden. Und nein, Max, ich bin nicht grün. Egal, was du siehst."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Rosafarbene Elefanten spielten mit Orkis Fußball und Sauron teilte ständig rote Karten aus. Irgendein Typ mit langen weißen Haaren wedelte wie verrückt mit einer Fahne herum. Schien ne Werbung für Westron-Bier zu sein. Während des Spiels rannte ein Flitzer über den Fussballplatz und stieß den Typ mit den langen weißen Haaren um. Pech gehabt, oder eher Glück. Zumindest für mich. Er rannte nun auf mich zu und ich erkannte die spitzen Ohren. Nett, ein nackter Elb. Der Tag fing wirklich toll an. Aber plötzlich wickelte er die dem Typ mit den langen weißen Haaren entrissene Fahne um seine Hüften und mit seinem Pfeil - "Wo hatte der auf einmal Pfeil und Bogen her?" - zielte er genau in meine Richtung. Unweigerlich suchte ich die Flügel. Keine da. Aber er sah trotzdem wie Amor persönlich aus. Ich zerkugelte mich vor Lachen, dann traf mich der Pfeil mitten in die Nase.  
  
Langsam erwachte ich aus meinem absolut unsinnigen Traum, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen. Zuerst musste ich die Lage ausloten. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen wusste ich, bedingt durch den Lembas-Rausch, eigentlich gar nichts mehr. Mein ganzer Körper war verspannt und schmerzte. Ein längst gewohnter Dauerzustand, obwohl seit unserem Eintreffen in Mittelerde erst zwei Tage vergangen waren. Mir machte eher mein Kopfpolster Sorgen. Ich konnte das Teil einfach nicht zuordnen und irgendetwas oder irgendjemand tippte mir auf die Nase.   
  
Leise vernahm ich ein "Miriam, wach auf. Frühstück."  
  
Ich wollte meinen geschundenen Leib keinen einzigen Millimeter bewegen, zumindest an diesem Tag nicht.  
  
"Miriam?"   
  
Die Stimme wurde lauter.  
  
Ich hielt einen Kompromiss für das Beste und öffnete das linke Auge.   
  
Blondes, langes Haar, mein Blick wanderte nach oben und sah Haldir über mich gebeugt. Er war viel zu nah für meinen Geschmack. Also versuchte ich aufzustehen. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass er mich wie ein kleines Kind in den Armen hielt. Sofort änderte sich meine Gesichtsfarbe zu einem gesunden, kräftigen Rot. Schnell war ich wach und rappelte mich auf. Nach seinem Grinsen zu urteilen hatte er bemerkt, dass mir die 'Schlafstatt' etwas peinlich war und stupste mich an.  
  
"Euer Frühstück wird sehr karg ausfallen, da wir wieder aufbrechen müssen. Und Lembas geben wir euch besser auch keines mehr." Er lächelte.  
  
Unsicher lächelte ich zurück.  
  
"Wir haben noch mindestens fünf Tage vor uns. Iss fürs erste einen Apfel. Mehr Obst haben wir leider nicht."  
  
Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern.   
  
Hungrig biss ich in den Apfel und nachdem ich mich bei Haldir bedankt hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinen Freunden und überging dabei höchst konzentriert die Blicke der anderen Elben. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass die Gruppe sich in die Büsche geschlagen hatte und wurde bald fündig. Fünf Häufchen personifizierten Elends saßen unter einem kleinem Baum, dessen herunterhängende Äste einen natürlichen Schutzwall bildeten. Keiner würdigte mich eines Blickes. Also hatte es schon mächtig gekracht.  
  
"Habt ihr euch etwa gestritten?"  
  
Martin war der Erste, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "Nein, aber wir … wir -"  
  
"schämen uns einfach", vollendete Felicé seinen Satz.  
  
Na und, mir war es ebenso peinlich.  
  
"Da müssen wir jetzt durch. Zumindest hatten die Elben was zum Lachen. Denkt einfach daran, dass sie alle gar nicht mehr am Leben wären. Also lassen wir ihnen den Spaß. Aber wisst ihr noch, was wir eigentlich veranstaltet haben?"   
  
"Viel!" Orophin trat zwischen den Bäumen hervor. "Typisch Elben", war mein erster Gedanke.  
  
Seine Augen wanderten zu Felicé, deren Gesichtsfarbe nun ebenfalls Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate hatte.  
  
"Oh ich will es gar nicht wissen, bitte keine Details!"  
  
Zu allem Überfluss kam noch Rumil dazu, der Gott sei Dank kein Wort über den Abend zuvor verlor.   
  
"Zusammenpacken, wir brechen auf."  
  
Missmutig standen wir auf und trotteten hinter den beiden Elben her. Alleine der Gedanke, die schweren Rucksäcke noch weitere fünf Tage zu tragen verwandelte uns in antriebslose und murrende Gestalten. Erschwerend kam dazu, dass wir uns nach dem Lembas-Rausch fühlten, als ob wir den gesamten Wodka-Vorrat einer russischen Kompanie intus hatten. Einige Elben waren uns dabei behilflich, die Rucksäcke anzuschnallen. Aber was ich auch tat, aus eigener Kraft kam ich nicht mehr hoch. Meine verzweifelten Versuche, doch noch das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, endeten mit einem Ruf nach einer Sauerstoffflasche und Superman. Ein schneller Blick nach links und rechts bestätigte mir, dass auch die anderen fest saßen.   
  
"Sogar Rohirrim Frauen sind stärker als ihr alle zusammen!"   
  
Legolas hätte sich diesen Kommentar sparen können.   
  
Ich schenkte ihm ein böses Lächeln und fügte meiner Todesliste einen weiteren Namen hinzu. Weitere Versuche ohne fremde Hilfe aufzustehen verliefen wie die vorigen erfolglos, bis Legolas geduldig jedem Einzelnen aufhalf. Ich fragte mich, wann einer von denen mal auf die Idee kommen würde, uns die Rucksäcke einfach abzunehmen. Aber darauf warteten wir vergeblich. Dafür bedankten wir uns mit lautstarken Flüchen, Atembeschwerden, Hungerattacken, Kreislaufschwäche und anderen Kleinigkeiten. Wir hielten es bis am späten Nachmittag durch, bis der Hauptmann drohte, diverse Foltermethoden an uns auszuprobieren, wenn wir nicht endlich den Mund halten würden.   
  
"Also dann, machen wir nun für unsere Gäste", er betonte das Wort Gäste besonders abfällig, "die zig tausendste Pause, damit sie ihre schwächlichen Körper kräftigen können."  
  
"Hör mal zu, Jungchen. Das einzige was mich jetzt daran hindert dir einen Tritt in deine Kronjuwelen zu verpassen, ist dieser verdammt schwere Rucksack. Also komm mir nicht mit deinem 'Wir Elben sind alle so cool'-Gejaule du arroganter, lorischer Schnösel!", schrie ich ihn an.   
  
"Diplomatie, Miriam", hauchte Max mir ins Ohr.   
  
"Gejaule? Schnösel?", zischte Haldir und bei seinem eiskalten Blick wäre selbst ein Schneemann erfroren.   
  
"Ja. Der werte Herr hat arrogant vergessen", setzte ich nach.  
  
--------------------  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Langsam wurde Legolas Angst und Bange. Den beiden Streithähnen zuzusehen war wohl eine köstliche Ablenkung, aber nun schien die Situation außer Kontrolle zu geraten. Haldir war knapp davor, Miriam mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb niederzustrecken und sie hörte einfach nicht mit ihren Sticheleien auf. Ehe er einschreiten konnte, knallte es schon. Ihre linke Wange färbte sich rot und Haldir erkannte, dass er lieber doch sein Schwert hätte benutzen sollen, als ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Miriams Augen wurden fast schwarz und ihr schneller und sehr kraftvoller Tritt traf zielsicher Haldirs sensibelsten Bereich. Trotz der Rüstung, die eigentlich das meiste hätte abfangen sollen, ging der Elb mit einem spitzen Schrei zu Boden.   
  
Ihres Sieges sicher lachte Miriam böse auf. Ihr Lachen endete abrupt, als Haldir sie rammte und beide zu Boden fielen. Just im selben Moment begann es heftig zu regnen und der Boden war binnen kürzester Zeit vollkommen aufgeweicht. Dementsprechend glich er mehr einer Sumpflandschaft, als einer saftig grünen Wiese. Anstatt dazwischen zu gehen, starrten sie die anderen Elben und auch die menschlichen Gefährten nur perplex an. Nur Max konnte sich vor Begeisterung kaum mehr halten und feuerte seine Favoritin im Schlammcatchen lautstark an.  
  
"Zieh ihn an den Haaren!"   
  
"Schlag ihn k.o.!"  
  
"Ihn k.o schlagen, wie?"   
  
Das letzte Wort von Miriam erstarb in einem dicken Batzen Schlamm, der direkt in ihrem Gesicht landete und zäh im Zeitlupentempo runter floss.   
  
Ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein, als ihre Hände ebenfalls in den schlammigen Boden zu bohren und Haldir mit einer größeren Ladung Bodenmaterials zu bewerfen. Sein silberfarbenes Haar hatte längst eine schmutzig-braune Färbung angenommen und bei beiden war kein Zentimeter Stoff oder Haut mehr unbeschmutzt.   
  
Erst nachdem die Schreie "Au meine Haare", "Runter von mir, du Ferkel" und andere Nettigkeiten lauter wurden, konnte sich zumindest der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald endgültig zu einem Eingreifen durchringen. Allerdings stupste er Haldir nur mit den Schuhen an, schließlich hatte er sich in Helms Klamm frisch umgezogen.   
  
"Hört auf mit diesem Unsinn. Ihr blamiert euch vor euren eigenen Leuten Hauptmann. Und Miriam, zieh dein Kleid wieder runter."   
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Kleid durch das Herumwälzen weit nach oben gerutscht war und Haldir, auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam gemacht, musterte Miriam mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.   
  
"Wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken, Elb", fauchte sie ihn an und ihre Augen verengten sich zu einem gefährlichen Blick.  
  
Rumil zog es nach seinem Kommentar "Na wartet, bis der Schlamm trocken geworden ist. Die Kleidung wird steif und -" vor, den Schluss der Gruppe zu bilden.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Miriam POV  
  
Ich wollte keinen einzigen Moment mehr an meine dreckigen Kleider denken und war froh, dass kein Spiegel in der Nähe war. Einige Krieger nahmen uns nach diesem Vorfall wenigstens die Rucksäcke ab. Die Temperaturen fielen rapide und ich fror mit der nassen Kleidung um so mehr. Meinen Begleitern erging es nicht besser. Als es Abend wurde, rührte unser Zittern sogar den über alle Maßen beleidigten Haldir. Allerdings kam er nicht selber, sondern schickte seine beiden Brüder, um uns mit heißen Getränken zu versorgen.   
  
Er saß abseits und behielt alles im Auge. Martin empfahl mir, unser gegenseitiges aggressives Verhalten nicht noch mehr anzustacheln und so gingen wir uns, wo wir nur konnten, aus dem Weg. Während das Lager für die Nacht vorbereitet wurde, verschwand er mit ein paar seiner Leute und kam erst nach zwei bis drei Stunden zurück.   
  
"Eine erfolgreiche Jagd."  
  
Wie in Trance starrte ich in das vor mir liegende Lagerfeuer. Die wohltuende Wärme machte mich schläfrig. Keine Gedanken mehr an schmutzige Kleider und ...  
  
"He, Miriam. Sie bereiten das Wild zu. Orophin hat unsere Portionen schon gesichert." Felicés Stimme klang so unglaublich fern.   
  
"Herrlich, endlich was zum Essen. Danke Ophi."   
  
Das konnte nur Max gewesen sein. Aber wieso redete er Haldirs Bruder plötzlich mit Ophi an?  
  
Das geschäftige Treiben um mich herum störte mich keineswegs. Erst ein sanfter Stoß riss mich aus meinen Grübeleien über die noch immer vorhandene Bedrohung durch die Orks aus Mordor. Verdutzt nahm ich ein gebratenes Stück Wild entgegen und brachte nur ein sehr leises "Danke" über die Lippen. Umständlich legte Haldir sein Schwert ab und setzte sich nun ebenfalls hin. Schweigend verzehrte er die Hälfte eines Lembas und trank ab und zu von seiner Wasserflasche.   
  
Aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber in mir regte sich das schlechte Gewissen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es der Unterschied von unserer nächtlichen Speise war oder das teils unfaire Verhalten beim "durch den Schlamm wälzen". Es widerstrebte mir zwar, aber dennoch entfuhr mir ein "Entschuldige". Er brummte und kaute danach an seinem Lembas weiter.   
  
Auf der linken Seite meiner Schulter saß der gute Engel und auf meiner rechten Seite der Teufel persönlich. Es entbrannte eine hitzige Diskussion, denn der gute Engel meinte, ich sollte die Entschuldigung ausweiten, ihm sogar mein Stück des Wildes anbieten. Jedoch waren die Argumente des Teufels ungemein überzeugend. Schließlich hatte ich Hunger und Haldir vertrug Lembas, ich nicht. Und warum sollte ich mich für etwas entschuldigen, wenn er mit dem Schlammwerfen angefangen hatte? Minuten voller Stille zwischen uns verflogen, und hätte Rumil nicht eingeworfen, dass wir wie ein altes Ehepaar wirkten, wäre Haldir nicht aufgesprungen, um Rumil einen Krug Wasser über den Kopf zu schütten und Rumil wäre daraufhin nicht über die am Boden liegende Melissa gestolpert und ins Lagerfeuer gefallen.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Aua! Geht das nicht ein wenig vorsichtiger?"  
  
"Nein, geht nicht."   
  
"Ophi!"  
  
"Hör sofort auf, mich Ophi zu nennen Rumil!"  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob David die Büsche auseinander, hinter denen es sich die Brüder gemütlich gemacht hatten, um relativ unbeobachtet die pikante Stelle zu behandeln. Sachte stellte er eine Schatulle mit Heilkräutern auf den Boden und verschwand wieder.  
  
"Siehst du, sogar David sieht aus, als würde er an einem Lachkrampf sterben", mokierte sich Rumil.  
  
"Da bist du selber schuld. Was fällst du auch in das Lagerfeuer?", konterte Orophin.   
  
"Aber Haldir -"   
  
"Lassen wir das Thema", unterbrach ihn sein Bruder, "er wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, vertrau mir."   
  
Und ein wahrhaft unelbisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.   
  
----------------------  
  
LORIEN  
  
Das Wasser plätscherte leise im Hintergrund und der stete Kreislauf wurde erst unterbrochen, als ein Krug das kühle Nass auffing. Eine Elbin von edler Gestalt kehrte zum Brunnen zurück und goss den Inhalt in eine darin eingelassene Schale. Galadriel selbst war es, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, wieder einen Blick auf die Geschehnisse zu werfen, und was sie sah, war ohne Vergleich.   
  
--------------------  
  
Lord Celeborn saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und wühlte sich durch unglaublich dringende Anfragen. Entnervt knüllte er einige Zetteln zusammen und warf diese in eine Ecke. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine völlig verstörte Galadriel platzte herein.   
  
"Verstört ist der falsche Ausdruck. Völlig aus dem Häuschen trifft die Sache schon eher", dachte Celeborn.  
  
"Weißt du, was unsere unsere Soldaten gerade machen?"   
  
Ihre Stimme klang wie eine Sirene.  
  
"Vergiss aus dem Häuschen, vielleicht wütend …"  
  
"Celeborn, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Er setzte seinen üblichen "Ich höre alles und verstehe dich voll und ganz"-Blick auf und faltete seine Hände zusammen. Seine Ehefrau seufzte und sprach weiter, nicht, ohne einen suspekten Blick auf den immer größer werdenden Haufen von zerknüllten Zetteln in der Ecke zu werfen.  
  
"Sie verhalten sich, wie soll ich sagen, kindisch. Ja, das ist genau der richtige Ausdruck dafür. Tollpatschig, kindisch, absolut unelbisch!"  
  
"Wer denn?"  
  
"Erwähnte ich, mein Lieber, bereits unsere Soldaten, Krieger, Hauptmänner?"  
  
"Au backe, sie kreischt bereits."   
  
Celeborn versuchte gelassen zu wirken.  
  
"Es sind harte Zeiten, und ab und an kann so etwas eben passieren, wenn jemand aus der Rolle fällt. Das ist -"  
  
Galadriel unterbrach ihren Mann mit einer hektischen Armbewegung.  
  
"Mein Guter, die fallen nicht einfach aus der Rolle. Die sind übergeschnappt, alle, verstehst du? Jeder!"   
  
Ihre Stimme ging noch eine Oktave höher.  
  
Kritisch beäugte Celeborn das Wasserglas, das zu seiner Rechten stand. "Wenn das gleich platzt …"  
  
Zweiter Anlauf. "Was machen sie denn?".  
  
"Ich möchte wissen, warum Gandalf die Menschen mit unseren Lorien Elben abziehen ließ. Haldir und diese Miriam … unfassbar! Vor der ganzen Gruppe prügeln sich die beiden und wälzen im Schlamm!"  
  
Ihr Blick glich dem eines kurz vor dem Angriff stehenden Raubtiers. Selbst Sauron hätte vermutlich die Flucht ergriffen, hätte er noch einen Körper besessen.  
  
"Wälzen?"  
  
"Ja, wälzen. Du hast schon richtig verstanden."  
  
"Wie meinst du wälzen? Und du hast das gesehen?"   
  
Celeborns Wangen nahmen eine leichte Rötung an.  
  
Galadriel seufzte schwer und knuffte leicht an den Kopf ihres Mannes.  
  
"Denk nicht so unanständig. Sie haben sich geprügelt und dabei fast den gesamten Boden umgegraben. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie die beiden Schmutzfinken hier ankommen werden? Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen einen Boten samt Geleitschutz schicken. Alleine packen die nun gar nichts mehr und dreckig brauchen die erst gar nicht zu unseren Talan kommen."  
  
Nur noch aus der Ferne vernahm er ihre Stimme. Schon während ihres letzten Satzes machte sie kehrt und rannte zu den Stallungen. Er verstand immer noch nicht ganz den Sinn eines Geleitschutzes für eine knapp zweihundert Mann starke Einheit.   
  
Ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier fand seine Ruhestätte auf einem größer werdenden Haufen Papier in einer Ecke. 


	5. Duschgels für Elben

@treue leser: einige haben mich schon gefragt, wohin bloß die restlichen kapiteln verschwunden sind, da ich eigentlich schon bei kapitel 14 angelangt war. nun, ich habe meine geschichte beinahe komplett umgeschrieben und aus 14 kurzen - 5 etwas längere kapitel geschaffen. das 1. kapitel ist beinahe völlig anders, die nachfolgenden sind noch sehr nah dran an den ursprungstexten.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Rumil verzog bei jedem Schritt sein Gesicht. Die Heilkräuter wirkten zwar schnell, aber er hatte keine Zeit, um den elbischen Heilschlaf abzuhalten. Dementsprechend schlecht ging es seinem verbrannten Hintern. Melissa fühlte sich schuldig, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnte, aber sie ließ sich durch nichts davon abzubringen seine Ausrüstung zu tragen.   
  
Den ganzen Tag über herrschte drückende Stille über der Schar. Als es dunkel wurde, errichteten die Elben ein Lager für die Nacht und meine Freunde nahmen mich in die Mitte und gemeinsam verkrochen wir uns möglichst unauffällig hinter einem Baum. In zwei Tagen würden wir in Lorien eintreffen und nach dem Äußeren zu urteilen, hatten wir längst mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ork, als einem der ungewaschenen Menschen aus Rohan. Verzweifelte Wünsche nach einem Visagisten und Badezimmer blieben unerhört. Ein Elb brachte uns zu einem nahe gelegenen Bach, wo wir uns wenigstens einer Katzenwäsche unterziehen konnten.   
  
"Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt, um ein Bad nehmen zu können, oder was meint ihr?"   
  
David starrte den Bach an, als ob sich dieser durch seinen Blick erwärmen könnte.  
  
Vorsichtig tauchte Max den Zeigefinger ein.  
  
"Es ist kalt!"  
  
"Nein, das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht erwartet."   
  
Empörung vorspielend, rollte David die Augen und grinste.  
  
Melissa kam mit zwei Rucksäcken zwischen den Bäumen hervor und fing an, Duschgel, Shampoo sowie ein paar kleine Handtücher auszupacken. Frische Kleidung durfte ebenfalls nicht fehlen.   
  
"In den letzten Tagen hatten wir keine Möglichkeit unsere Kleidung zu wechseln. Mich wundert es, dass noch kein Elb aufgrund unseres Geruches tot umgefallen ist", witzelte Felicé und begann sich auszuziehen.  
  
Verlegen räusperte sich Martin und Melissa tippte ihre Freundin an: "Wir sind hier nicht alleine, Mädchen!"  
  
"Ich weiß, aber wir sind schon seit Jahren die besten Freunde und die Elben haben so gute Augen, die würden uns wahrscheinlich noch in drei Kilometer Entfernung sehen. Was ist euch lieber: Stinken bis zum Umfallen oder sauber in Lorien ankommen?"  
  
In Anbetracht solch einer Wahl beschlossen wir, uns dem kühlen Nass und Unmengen von Duschgel hinzugeben.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Och, sie ziehen sich schon wieder an", traurig erklang die Stimme eines elbischen Kriegers und Legolas, Haldir und dessen beiden Brüder nickten nur zustimmend.   
  
"Es riecht gut, ich meine, das was sie zum Waschen verwenden. Vielleicht sollten wir das auch einmal probieren."   
  
Rumil vergaß für einen Augenblick seinen schmerzenden Hintern und ging schnurstracks zu den menschlichen Gefährten hinunter.   
  
Legolas wollte ihn noch aufhalten, verharrte allerdings in einer etwas merkwürdig anmutenden Position, als Miriam vollbepackt mit nassen Handtüchern an ihm vorbeiging. Ihr folgten Melissa und Felicé, die sich nun gleichsam aufmachten, die frisch gewaschene Kleidung so gut es ging an den Bäumen aufzuhängen.   
  
Selbst die drei Jungs taten so, als ob die Elben gar nicht anwesend wären und packten alle Sachen wieder zusammen. Max drückte Rumil noch ein Duschgel mit Rosenduft in die Hand, ehe er seinen Freunden nachlief.   
  
Bei ihnen angekommen murmelte er leise: "Gut, dass Miriam doch noch die große Flasche eingepackt hat. Wie ich die Elben kenne, werden sich nun zweihundert Mann daran gütlich tun."   
  
"Hm, das wird dauern, und wer beschützt uns während dieser Badeorgie?", fragte David ängstlich.  
  
"Sei kein Angsthase. Es wird schon kein Ork in der Nähe sein und jetzt lasst uns etwas essen. Vielleicht haben sie uns schon Speis und Trank hergerichtet."   
  
Martin ließ den Rucksack neben einen Baum zu Boden fallen und setzte sich zu den Frauen, die ihre Haare beim Lagerfeuer trockneten.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Miriam POV  
  
"Nein, und dabei bleibt es!", schrie ich Haldir an, der nass und nackt auf mir lag.   
  
Einer der Krieger trat in mein Blickfeld und sah seinen Hauptmann fragend an. Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf und drückte mich noch fester gegen den Boden.  
  
"Mir ist, als ob die werte Dame meine Frage nicht verstanden hat."   
  
"Doch, habe ich, und ich sage nein, njet, no, nix da!"  
  
"Komm schon, zier dich nicht so."  
  
"Was heißt hier zieren. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, haben wir kein Duschgel mehr und ganz Mittelerde riecht nach Rosen, Orangen und weiß der Teufel was."  
  
"Also gibst du mir freiwillig kein wunderbar duftendes Gel mehr?"  
  
"Der Knabe lässt einfach nicht locker", dachte ich entnervt.  
  
"Nein!", schrie ich und sah dabei die Elben so böse wie nur möglich an.  
  
"Und jetzt geh runter von mir. Wie das aussieht!"  
  
Erst jetzt schien ihm die etwas vertraut wirkende Position bewusst zu werden. Jedoch verzog sich sein Gesicht nur zu einem dreckigen Grinsen.  
  
"Ach, Feanon, könntest du dafür sorgen, dass wir in der nächsten Zeit nicht gestört werden?"  
  
Die Ohren des angesprochenen Kriegers nahmen eine dunkelrote Färbung an und er schluckte hart, bevor er sagte: "Und was soll ich den anderen sagen? Ich kann doch nicht, na ja, sagen, dass -"   
  
"Dass er von mir sofort runtergeht, sich abtrocknet und angezogen wieder zu ihnen stoßen wird."   
  
Meine Geduld war langsam aber sicher am Ende. Nur noch einen Tagesmarsch bis nach Lorien und ich hoffte, dieser Tag würde schnell vergehen. Das verdutzte "Oh, störe ich?" von Melissa überging ich dabei geflissentlich.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
LORIEN  
  
Celeborn packte den Hauptmann bei den Schultern und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Bitte erlöst mich, reitet, wie es euch Galadriel befohlen hat, und erlöst mich einfach von diesem -"  
  
Er rollte mit den Augen: "Geheul!"  
  
Als ob Galadriel seine Worte vernommen hätte, rannte sie die Treppe von ihrem Talan hinunter und entriss den Hauptmann aus den Fängen des Lords.   
  
"Macht mir keine Schande, Oliné. Gleich bei eurer Rückkehr werdet ihr mir Haldir bringen und am besten noch seine Brüder und diese Menschen. Ach was, ich habe mit allen ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."  
  
Die Augen von Celeborn rollten wieder, als gäbe es eine Meisterschaft zu gewinnen, und Hauptmann Oliné hatte ernsthafte Befürchtungen, seinen Lord baldigst in Valinor vorzufinden. Was allerdings bei dem Gezetere der Hohen Frau kein Wunder war. Ganz nach elbischer Manier verbeugte er sich leicht, wünschte seinen Herren alles erdenklich Gute und war erleichtert, die Grenzen Loriens hinter sich zu lassen.   
  
"Noch zwei Tage mein Freund", flüsterte er dem Krieger neben sich zu, "und ich hätte vermutlich einen Pakt mit Melkor geschlossen, nur damit sie endlich mit ihrem kindischen Geschrei aufhört. Aber ich möchte gerne wissen, was ein Duschgel ist. Ständig hat sie davon geredet und dabei einen etwas suspekten Eindruck gemacht."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miriam POV  
  
"Haldir lag also oben?"  
  
Martin dachte laut nach und ich hasste es, wenn er laut nachdachte.   
  
"Halt die Klappe!", giftete ich ihn an. "Es war nichts, kapiert? Er wollte nur mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln an unsere kostbaren Bestände von Duschgel ran und ich habe es ihm verweigert."  
  
"Duschgel? Wer hat noch Duschgel?"   
  
Rumil tauchte wie aus dem Nichts zwischen den Bäumen auf und hatte so ziemlich nichts an.   
  
"Wie üblich um diese Zeit", dachte ich und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich wollte schlafen. Es war spät in der Nacht und der nächste Tag würde sicher anstrengend werden. Doch diese Elben hatten die letzten Tage nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als die Flüsse und Bäche mit Duschgel aller Art zu kontaminieren. Der Anblick nackter männlicher Elben brachte mich selbst nicht mal mehr in Verlegenheit, soweit war es schon gekommen.   
  
"Niemand", murmelte David, der es sogar fertig brachte, im Tiefschlaf seine Deostifte zu verteidigen. Ich bewunderte ihn wirklich.  
  
Ein klopfendes Geräusch verleitete mich dazu, meine Decke ein wenig hochzuheben, und ich sah Max vor einem Baum hockend, seinen Kopf ständig gegen den Baumstamm schlagend und "Käsekuchen, Käsekuchen, denk an Käsekuchen!" vor sich herwimmernd.  
  
Felicé und Melissa rückten mit Wasser gefüllten Krügen an und leerten diese über dem armen Kerl aus. Melissa strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und fragte ihn besorgt: "War das Wasser kalt genug?"  
  
Durch die ungewohnte Geräuschkulisse aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen, beschränkte sich Martins Mitgefühl auf ein "Ja ja, die Hormone" und rollte sich ebenfalls in seine Decke ein. Ein dezenter Duft nach Orangen hüllte uns ein und die Stimme Orophins verriet, dass wenigstens ein Elb nicht auf unseren Schutz vergessen hatte.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Längst waren wir eingeschlafen und träumten uns an einen besseren Ort, ohne duschgel-süchtige Elben. Da erschien in meinem Traum ein Ork und hinter ihm noch weitere. Sie schlichen im nahen Wald herum und fluchten über den penetranten Rosen- und Orangenduft. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir diese Kreaturen irgendwann sympathisch erscheinen würden. Bis einer von ihnen auf mich zukam, mir den Mund zuhielt und versuchte, mich wegzuzerren. Ich beschloss, diesen idiotischen Traum zu beenden und öffnete die Augen. Mehr als ein "Hmpf" kam nicht über meine Lippen, da eine grobe und vor allem schmutzige Ork-Hand ein unüberwindbares Hindernis darstellte. Ich versuchte den Kopf nach hinten zu beugen und langes, schwarzes, ungewaschenes Haar fiel über die Schultern des Angreifers.   
  
"Du heilige Schei -!", entfuhr es mir gedanklich.   
  
Zu allem Überdruss war es auch noch ein Uruk-Hai, der mich doch tatsächlich in den nahe gelegenen Wald schleppte. Wo war bloß Orophin hin? Die anderen Elben planschten vermutlich immer noch im Fluss um die Wette, während ich schmählich zu Orkfutter verarbeitet wurde.   
  
Ich wehrte mich verbissen, aber meine Gegenwehr brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Keiner von den anderen bemerkte mein Verschwinden und der Uruk-hai zerrte mich immer weiter in den Wald.   
  
"Sei still!", herrschte er mich an.  
  
Diesen Gefallen wollte ich ihm auf keinen Fall tun und deshalb hielt ich mich eisern an einem Gestrüpp fest. Jedoch hatte ich vergessen, dass der Kerl das Gebüsch mit einer einzigen Handbewegung ausreißen konnte, während er mich mit nur einem Arm fest umklammert hielt.   
  
Ich war fassungslos, sah mein baldiges Ende kommen und hoffte inbrünstig, dass es kurz und schmerzlos sein würde.  
  
"Ist sie das?"  
  
Die Stimme klang orkisch und nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, befand ich mich in einem Orklager.  
  
"Ja, das ist sie. Zumindest eine von denen."  
  
Brutal warf mich der Uruk-hai zu Boden, der harte Aufprall raubte mir für Sekunden die Luft. So schnell ich konnte, rappelte ich mich wieder auf und erforschte panisch meine Umgebung. Die gelben Augen stachen selbst in der Dunkelheit hervor.  
  
"Mach Feuer!"  
  
"Was, ich?", fragte ich eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Nein, du", dabei hörte ich einen dumpfen Schlag.  
  
Wenige Minuten später, in denen ich es nicht wagte mich zu rühren, entfachte ein Ork ein kleines Feuer. Jetzt, wo ich sie alle sehen konnte, bekam ich es noch mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Sie standen oder saßen um mich herum und betrachteten mich eingehend.   
  
"Im Hals soll ich euch stecken bleiben, ihr Freaks."  
  
Der Uruk-hai baute sich vor mir auf und fixierte mich.  
  
"Du gehörst zu den Menschen von drüben?"  
  
Meine Empfehlung, es doch mal mit einem Zahnarztbesuch zu versuchen, verkniff ich mir lieber.  
  
"Kommt drauf an."  
  
"Auf was?"  
  
Gute Frage. Auf was kam es eigentlich wirklich an? Fieberhaft überlegte ich nach einer lebensrettenden Antwort, als ein Ork sich einmischte. 


	6. Und sie baden noch immer

all: tut mir sehr leid, dass es so unglaublich lange gedauert hat.  
  
rainer: vielen dank, dass ich dich immer mit meinen fanfics belästigen darf.  
  
Die Frage des Uruk-Hai kam für mich etwas unerwartet, und doch war es nur ein logische Konsequenz meiner bereits patentierten "So dämlich kannst auch nur du fragen bzw. antworten"- Konversationsmethode. Mein Deo versagte endgültig seinen Dienst und erst das mürrische Gebrüll eines Orks, dessen Messer beim Ausweiden eines Tieres abbrach, verschaffte mir eine kleine Atempause. Sekunden später wurde ich das Gefühl einfach nicht mehr los, dass mich der Kerl baldigst in die ewigen Jagdgründe verfrachten würde. Seine gelben Augen analysierten jeden Millimeter meines Körpers, und während ich die Valar für ihre Untätigkeit verfluchte und Rexona um die Erfindung eines stärkeren Deos bat, tauchte ein weiterer Uruk-Hai hinter mir auf.   
  
"Töte sie."   
  
Er leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. "Frisches Fleisch."  
  
Ich schwankte zwischen Todesangst und Unglauben. Vor wenigen Tagen noch saß ich in meinem Wohnzimmer, wollte „Herr der Ringe" mit guten Freunden ansehen und nun gingen mir Tolkiens Geschöpfe leibhaftig an den Kragen.   
  
"Töten? Jungs, ehrlich, das ist keine so gute Idee."   
  
"Doch."  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Das Gemurmel der Orks hörte schlagartig auf und alle richteten ihre vor allem durch Hunger bestimmte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich.  
  
"Lecker."  
  
"Nein, ich schmecke grauenhaft."  
  
Einer nach dem anderen stand auf.  
  
"Leute!"  
  
Meine Stimme kippte ins Schrille.  
  
"Fressen."  
  
"Aber wenn ihr mich tötet, wird euch Sauron bestrafen!"   
  
Bei allen Göttern war ich dämlich.  
  
Der Uruk-Hai vor mir packte mich so fest am Hals, dass ich nicht mehr atmen konnte, geschweige denn einen Laut herausbrachte.  
  
"Weshalb sollte er das tun?"  
  
Verzweifelt schlug ich um mich.  
  
"Weshalb?"  
  
"Lass sie los, dann kann sie auch reden, du Idiot!"  
  
Netter Ork. Sollte mir sein Gesicht merken, wenn es nicht so potthässlich wäre. Mein Hals brannte wie Feuer als ich versuchte zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich komme von drüben."   
  
Durchatmen und nicht an die Schmerzen denken.   
  
"Eine andere Welt. Ich besitze Wissen, das für Sauron von Vorteil sein könnte."   
  
Einfach nur drauflos reden. Hauptsache, die hirnlosen Muskelberge dachten, sie hätten den großen Fang gemacht und würden auf Steaks á la Miriam verzichten.  
  
"Hm, die Elbenkinder, nicht wahr?"  
  
Verdutzt drehte ich den Kopf. Ein sehr dünner schlaksiger Ork bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Horde.   
  
"Was?"  
  
"Warum die Elben keine Kinder haben."  
  
"Die Elben können Kinder kriegen, von irgendwo her müssen sie ja kommen", entgegnete ich leise.  
  
"Warum sie kaum Kinder haben."  
  
In meinen Gehirnwindungen breitete sich ein altbekanntes Chaos aus.  
  
"Ja, genau."   
  
Besser so tun, als ob ich wüsste, um was es ging.   
  
"Also weißt du es."   
  
Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.   
  
Ein zögerliches "Ja" entwich meinen Lippen.  
  
"Erklär es."  
  
Ich war plötzlich mit der Gesamtsituation einfach nicht mehr zufrieden und hätte gerne mein Comgerät benutzt um Mr. Spock anzufunken, dass die Enterprise diese Kreaturen gefälligst zerbrutzeln sollte. Mit einer Gruppe wütender Sith mitsamt Droidekas im Schlepptau wäre ich ebenfalls vollkommen einverstanden gewesen.  
  
"Ach, meine Kehle ist viel zu trocken, um lange zu reden und es ist eine sehr lange, unglaublich lange Erklärung."  
  
"Wir haben Zeit."  
  
"Da bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher."   
  
"Ach?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Wieso konnte das alles kein Film sein und ich der Zuschauer? Vermutlich hätte ich mich ob der unfreiwilligen Komik zu Tode gelacht. Jemand reichte mir eine kleine schmutzige Trinkschale, deren Inhalt fürchterlich stank.   
  
"Ist ja widerlich."  
  
"Orktrunk."  
  
"Nett gemeint, aber für mich ungenießbar."  
  
"Während der Reise nach Mordor wirst du nichts anderes bekommen. Gewöhn dich besser daran."  
  
"Mordor?"  
  
"Schon vergessen? Du hast vor wenigen Minuten angeboten, Sauron einen Besuch abzustatten. Wir wollen ihn doch nicht enttäuschen", knurrte der Riese vor mir.   
  
Zumindest kam er mir immer größer vor. Hatte wohl mit meiner Angst zu tun. In den hinteren Reihen hörte ich die Orks wütend miteinander reden, ich solle endlich das Geheimnis lüften. Ab und an schnappte ich Wortfetzen auf, doch diese hatten mit Zeichnungen und Elben zu tun. Ich wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass meine Tage auf Mittelerde gezählt waren.  
  
Zwischen den Bäumen gut verborgen standen die Elben unter der Führung von Hauptmann Oliné und rätselten über das Fehlen der Wachposten ihrer elbischen Brüder.  
  
"Die Menschen liegen vollkommen schutzlos bei den Bäumen, sogar das Lagerfeuer brennt. Jeder Ork in der näheren Umgebung könnte sich bei solchen Bedingungen zu einem Angriff hinreißen lassen. Wo sind sie nur?", murmelte Oliné leise vor sich her.  
  
Sein Pferd schnaubte entrüstet auf, als der Wind sich drehte und eine ungewöhnliche Duftnote die Luft um sie herum erfüllte. Die fragenden Blicke seiner Soldaten ignorierend, ritt er auf das Lager der Menschen zu und stieg ab. Zielsicher ging er auf den ersten am Boden liegenden jungen Mann zu und stieß ihn sanft mit dem rechten Fuß an. Keine Reaktion. Oliné wiederholte den Vorgang, diesmal aber mit mehr Schwung, worauf Max sich ohne Murren einfach auf die andere Seite rollte. Etwas irritiert kniete der Hauptmann nieder und rüttelte Max gnadenlos durch. Jedoch gab es als Antwort nur ein "Zieh Leine, Spitzohr, ihr kriegt mein Duschgel nicht."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Max gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich, sondern schlief seelenruhig weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
  
"Scheint wohl öfters zu passieren", seufzte Oliné und stand wieder auf.  
  
Malgalad, einer der jüngeren Soldaten, runzelte die Stirn und zählte augenscheinlich die Menschen durch. "Galadriel sprach von sechs Menschen, drei Frauen und drei Männer. Hier liegen fünf Personen, eine Frau geht ab."  
  
Feanon trat hinzu und spähte in den Wald. "Vielleicht musste sie ganz dringend wohin. Allerdings kann ohne Wachen selbst ein Gang zur Toilette gefährlich werden."  
  
Der junge Soldat ließ nicht locker. "Sollten wir nicht doch nach ihr suchen?".  
  
"Das tun wir gerade, indem wir jetzt zum Bach gehen. Womöglich badet sie und alle müssen sie bewachen", widersprach ihm sein Hauptmann und versuchte ein wenig optimistisch zu wirken.  
  
"Aber -", versuchte er es noch einmal, verstummte jedoch auf ein Zeichen von Oliné hin sofort.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sprachlos sahen sie dem Treiben im Bach zu und versuchten die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sich gestandene Krieger wie kleine Kinder benahmen und Seifenblasen nachjagten.   
  
Orophin drückte mit Leibeskräften die Verpackung zusammen, jedoch blieb seine Ausbeute bei einem kümmerlichen Rest. Mit einem deftigen Fluch auf den Lippen warf er die Flasche ins Gebüsch und schwungvoll flog das Objekt zielsicher retour. Bevor er zu einer neuerlichen Attacke ansetzen konnte, traten die Neuankömmlinge hervor und versuchten so verärgert wie nur möglich auszusehen, obwohl sie sich innerlich fast zerrissen vor Lachen.  
  
Sofort stoben die Männer auseinander und suchten hektisch nach der weit verstreuten Kleidung.   
  
"Wo ist Hauptmann Haldir?", fragte Oliné.  
  
Gemächlich machte sich der Angesprochene daran, aus dem Wasser zu kommen. "Hier, Oliné. Erlaube mir die Frage, was ihr hier tut."  
  
"Euch zu Galadriel geleiten."  
  
"Wir benötigen doch keinen Geleitschutz, oder sind neue Armeen aufgetaucht?"  
  
"Nein, das nicht."   
  
"Also?"  
  
"Galadriel meinte, ihr könntet Aufsicht gut gebrauchen."   
  
Mit einem Wink deutete er auf die leeren Flaschen Duschgel.  
  
Im Hintergrund murmelte jemand etwas von "Verdammter Spiegel" und verschwand augenblicklich im Dickicht.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
kapitel 7 folgt hoffentlich schneller. 


	7. Der Schrecken beginnt

Oh welch Wunder, ich habe meine eigene Fan-Fiction wieder entdeckt g. Vielleicht schaffe ich wieder den Einstieg um die Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben...

------

Oliné ritt an der Spitze der Gruppe um einerseits einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und andererseits mögliche Angreifer schneller zu entdecken. Seit einigen Tagen waren sie auf dem Rückweg nach Lothlorien um die Menschen zu Galadriel zu führen. Eine seltsame Stille lag über ihnen, jeder versank in seinen Gedanken und vermochte sich nicht davon loszureißen. Eine Erinnerung an die vergangenen Tage, kurz vor dem Aufbruch, bahnte sich seinen Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Die badenden Elben gesellten sich nach und nach zu ihnen ans Lagerfeuer und irgendwann sprach er das Fehlen einer der menschlichen Frauen an. Danach begann sofort die Suche nach Miriam, doch das einzige was die Wächter fanden, waren Spuren von Orks und einem niedergebrannten Lagerfeuer. Sie suchten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, doch es war zwecklos. Er sah Haldirs Gesicht deutlich vor sich, die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen schmerzte ihn, doch er musste die restlichen Menschen in Sicherheit bringen. Der Hauptmann jedoch weigerte sich die Suche aufzugeben und ritt nach einem heftigen Wortgefecht tiefer in den Wald.

Ein leiser Räusper von Feanon holte ihn für einen kurzen Moment in die Realität zurück. Es brauchte niemand ein Wort zu reden, jeder wusste was der Andere dachte. Haldir war wie von Sinnen mit geringem Proviant und das nötigste an Bewaffnung den Orks hinterher. Womöglich würde er sie aufspüren können, aber war Miriam noch am Leben und wenn ja, er allein könnte gegen eine größere Gruppe von Orks nichts ausrichten. Oliné fragte sich, warum er den Hauptmann nicht stärker daran gehindert hat so überstürzt die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

"Ich hätte ihm einfach eins überziehen und bewusstlos nachhause schleifen sollen!", murmelte er leise.

----

Längst hüllte die sternenklare Nacht die Orks in eine schützende Dunkelheit, wäre da nicht das entnervte Geheule der Mordor-Krieger gewesen, das selbst taube Tiere auf der anderen Seite des Flusses aufschreckte.

Der Führer der Orks musste sich in den letzten Tagen oftmals gegen Attacken seiner Artgenossen wehren und so mancher forderte mit Nachdruck, meist in Form von diversen Waffen, seine Ablöse. Er presste seine Ballen fest an seine Schläfen und versuchte die unerträglichen Laute aus dem Munde der Menschenfrau zu überhören. Doch es war sinnlos, jegliche Varianten der "Stopft ihr das Maul" Methode wollte einfach nicht funktionieren.

So kam es, dass Miriam sturzbetrunken vom Orktrunk heiser Lieder ihrer Lieblingsband grölte und die Orks an ihrem Dasein als grausame Geschöpfe Mordors zweifeln ließ.

"Wenn die Nacht am tiefsten ist, wenn die dunkle Stunde schlägt..." Miriam´s Kopf fiel kurz vorne über.

"Oh bitte, bei allen Schrecken auf Arda,..., lass sie endlich schlafen!"

"Geben wir ihr einfach noch mehr, irgendwann wird sie bewusstlos zusammenbrechen!"

"Wir haben nichts mehr"!

"Wie? Natürlich haben wir noch was!"

Der schlacksige Ork hielt eine Trinkbeutel, gefüllt mit Orktrunk, in die Höhe.

"Schon, aber wir haben sie schon ziemlich abgefüllt und so wie es aussieht verträgt sie mehr als angenommen. Außerdem brauchen wir sie lebend und nicht als abgesoffene Leiche. Sie bekommt keinen Tropfen mehr!"

Einer der Krieger stieß unabsichtlich gegen Miriam´s Schulter und schon ruckte ihr Kopf wieder nach oben, ihre roten Augen stierten in die Finsternis.

"dann schweift mein Blick zum Horizooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnttttttt..."

----

Soll ich weiterschreiben? ;) 


	8. Getrennte Wege

8. Getrennte Wege

„In zwei Tagen sind wir in Lothlorien, dass waren meine Worte und daraus sind schon fast acht Tage geworden!", dachte Haldir. Natürlich waren selbst zwei Tage und Nächte ein viel zu kurzer Zeitrahmen um nach Hause zu gelangen. Damals dachte er, es würde die Menschen anspornen. Er vermisste den Goldenen Wald mit all seinen Herrlichkeiten, den Geruch frischgebackenen Lembas, das Plätschern der vielen Bäche. Nun lag er bäuchlings auf einem Felsvorsprung und beobachtete die Entführer von Miriam. Ihren Spuren zu folgen war nicht wirklich ein Problem, mehr seinen Geruch vor der Meute zu verbergen. Der Wind drehte sich wie es ihm beliebte und nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihn.  
Ihr Anblick brach ihm das Herz. Sie lag regungslos zwischen den Orks am Boden, so als ob sie achtlos weggeworfener Müll wäre. Die Kleidung war an vielen Stellen zerrissen, ihre langen Haare längst verfilzt und voller Schmutz, doch am meisten schmerzte ihn ihr bleiches Gesicht und die tiefroten Augen. Trotz Tageslicht waren die Orks immer noch gefährliche Gegner und es blieb ihm nicht anderes über als zu warten. In der Dämmerung wollte die Horde den Fluss überqueren und die Brücke war schmal. Er hatte Zeit.

--------

Die verbliebenen Freunde kamen unter der Führung von Oliné in Lothlorien an und in Anbetracht der schrecklichen Ereignisse mochte keiner eine ehrliche Begeisterung für die Schönheiten Loriens aufbringen. Müde und niedergeschlagen ließen sie sich in die Mannschaftsquartiere bringen und stellten ihre Rucksäcke in eine Ecke.  
Martin lehnte am Türrahmen und sah den Elben bei ihrem eifrigen Treiben im Gemeinschaftsraum vor ihm zu. Hinter ihm blieben die Freunde stumm, denn niemand wollte den Gedanken aussprechen, den sie alle fürchteten. Wurde Miriam wirklich von den Orks verschleppt, gab es kaum Hoffnung sie noch lebend wiederzusehen. Es zeigte ihnen, dass sie selbst hier, in einer für sie noch immer nicht verständlichen Welt sterben konnten.  
Felicé begann leise zu schluchzen, „Es ist doch nur ein Film Leute. Nur ein Film, oder?!"

„Ja Felicé, es ist alles nur Fiktion", antwortete Martin und tief in seinem Inneren spürte wie falsch er damit lag.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde ihnen frische Kleidung gebracht und nach einem ausgiebigen Bad mit duftenden Ölen standen die beiden jungen Frauen mit den Männern vor Galadriel und Celeborn. Gerüchteweise wollte ihnen die Herrscherin des Goldenen Waldes etwas unelbisch an die Gurgel, zumindest rutschte Feanon dies in einem unbedachten Moment heraus. Doch jetzt legte sich höchstens ihre Stirn in Falten und die Augen bedachten sie alle mit Güte.

„Kommt und leistet mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft. Erzählt mir mehr von eurem Land, eurer Welt und vor allem… wie stellt ihr Duschgel her?"

----------

Nebel begann vom warmen Boden aufzusteigen und verhüllte die noch immer am Boden liegende Miriam. Einer der Orks riss sie an den Haaren in die Höhe und warf sie über seine Schultern. Bedächtig gingen sie in Richtung der Brücke um die weite Reise nach Mordor anzutreten. Nacheinander betraten sie den schmalen Steg, das Wasser unter ihren Füßen gluckste leise und übertönte das leise Knirschen der Verbindungsstreben. Der letzte Ork, mit Miriam auf den Schultern, setzte seinen Fuß auf die Brücke und folgte seinem Vordermann. Die Brücke war ihnen nicht geheuer und es war ihnen ein Graus sich einer Konstruktion der Menschen anzuvertrauen.

Bevor der Anführer das sichere Ufer erreichte, brachen die Planken unter ihm und er fiel wie ein zappelnder Käfer in den Fluss. Eher er sich versah nahm sich das Gewässer sein erstes Opfer in dieser Nacht. Hektisch drängten sie an das andere Ufer zurück und einige Orks konnten sich nicht mehr halten und fielen ebenfalls ins Wasser. Kreischend gingen sie unter.  
Ehe der letzte Ork die Brücke verlassen konnte, packte eine weiße Hand nach seinem Bein und riß ihn von den Füßen. Miriam fiel schwer zu Boden und blieb mit den Beinen zwischen den Streben verkeilt liegen. Der Ork rappelte sich wieder auf und bevor er zuschlagen konnte, brach die Brücke ein und der Fluss riss die Ungeheuer aus Mordor in den Tod.

Haldir hing mit einem Arm an einer Verbindungsstrebe und konnte mit der Rechten Miriam gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Brücke ziehen, ehe alles zusammenbrach und von der Strömung mitgerissen wurde.  
Doch mit Miriam eng an seinen Körper gepresst, schaffte er es einfach nicht mehr selbst das rettende Ufer zu erreichen. Der Fluss war auch zu ihnen unbarmherzig und eine unsichtbare Kraft zog Elb und Mensch in die Tiefe.

PS: So meine Lieben. Diesesmal gab es auch wieder nur ein kurzes Kapitel – ich schäme mich gg.  
Die Frage ist natürlich, wie dramatisch geht es weiter? Oder wird es wohl ein paar kleine Kursänderungen in der Geschichte geben? Fragen über Fragen :) 


End file.
